Day Dreamer
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: Honor of NWNM (National Write a Novel Month). Amu, the new student who only day dreams in class, gains interest of the school loner, Ikuto. Ikuto, with his cat like curiosity, starts asking Amu random questions. The bond grows as they gain new friends. The Day dreamer has a dark past, and it's coming back... In a way she would never have wished. Oh and... Ikuto refuses to talk.
1. Chapter 1

"Cool n' Spicy~!" Everyone coo-ed, or whatever the heck you want to call it. I refrained from rolling my eyes. All I did was said my name. I could feel their eyes boring into my soul as if I was a painting in a art gallery. It also took everything in me not to run out of the class room and hide. It's amazing how people can't tell I'm absolutely terrified of them, every single one of them. Thank goodness for façades.

"Alright, Himamori." The dense teacher started. I glared at him. I can't tell if he was being rude or was down right stupid.

"Hi _na_ mori." I clarified, _again_. I feel like I need to record me saying my own name.

"Himamori, you can sit next to Tsukiyomi-kun." I might be afraid of everyone, but that was plain out annoying. He couldn't fix ONE syllable! He grinned as he waved his hand as if he's granting me permission to go. I just starred at him. He does realize that there are five open seats, right? When he realized I wasn't moving, he raised a brow at me and looked a little irritated. "You don't know who Tsukiyomi-kun is yet?" He asked with his eyes widening in shock. I shook my head once. I heard a few people gasp. This time, I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. First, they freaked out when I turned away that weird blonde dude, and now they freak out that I don't know someone on my first day of school. These people are really stupid. "Tsukiyomi-kun, please raise your hand." The teacher asked. I looked around the class room. The boy with blue hair in the corner near the window raised his hand. I almost smirked at the new revolution; I got the window seat. I gladly walked over to the seat. I could feel people's eyes on me with every step I took. It's been like that since I got here. I really wish they would stop. There was nothing different about me besides my pink hair. I would be shaking at the moment if it wasn't for my façade. I coolly slipped into my seat as people started to whisper. The dude that was sitting in front of me turned towards me with a worried expression. Why on earth did that dude have long hair? Was it supposed to be some sort of fashion statement or something? Why does he look familiar?

"Be careful of him, Hinamori-san." He whispered, even though the entire class can hear him. I'll be careful of him though, him and everyone else on the planet. "He sent a bunch of seniors into a coma in his first year here." His voice trembled slightly. I just shrugged and looked out the window as I propped my head in my hand.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." I stated off hand-ly as I watched the birds fly away. The class room got really quiet but I could tell their eyes never left me though. It felt as if my skin was on fire just from them looking at me. _Just turn away now. Can't you all tell that I'm not interested? Leave me alone already._ I placed my other hand under the table to hide the shaking. If they all knew I was terrified of them, they'd use it to their advantage. Just like the others did. The teacher coughed a couple of times, removing the eyes off of me. When he started his lesson, I let out the breath I was holding. I just continued to stare outside, this time though, I let my mind wonder away. I started thinking of ideas of to make this lesson more exciting. _What if tiny flying people were in the class room and only certain people could see? What if these tiny people, came from the people themselves? How would that work? Why would these tiny people come from these people?_ I heard a paper hit something hard near by. I lifted my head and looked at my desk. There was a paper on my desk, not mine because I didn't get any out. I looked ahead and that dude was taking notes, not looking back even once. I looked to the blue hair dude. He was balancing a pencil on his nose while he stared at the teacher. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, looked at the paper, then back at me before looking back at the teacher. The note was from him. I looked up to the teacher, who was writing on the board. I unfolded the piece of paper. I raised a brow at it. He wasn't asking for my name nor was he saying hi nor thanks.

If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?

I tilted my head at it. It was basically saying, 'What do you desire to be'. _What if those tiny people, came from the people's inner most desires? Their desire to be something else?_ I looked back to the blue hair dude in the corner of my eyes. He had unknowingly helped me with my day dream. Wait a second. Why the heck would he ask me this? I had to answer him though but… _What do I want to be? An animal or something?_ I decided to put that down, to stall some time. I quickly tossed the note back to him. I stared outside again. I would some day like to be a bride, but that was every girl's dream and there was no way I was going to tell him that. That and my phobia of people basically destroy that desire so there is no use thinking about it. _Well, if I can't talk to people about my issues, I need a way to express them or something, right? Maybe I could be artistic. I do draw on every single work sheet that they give us. I have too much energy for that though. I like going to runs and stuff, maybe even sports if I wasn't so scared. Athletic, maybe? Cooking is fun though; I need to be able to clean to cook. Maybe even take care of my 'future husband'. What would you call that though? Motherly? Having friends would be cool though. Making people smile and stuff. Being able to comfort and make them laugh. That would be what? Radiant?_ I heard the paper hit my desk again.

It doesn't have to be. Just, anything.

Silently glaring at the paper, I cursed him inwardly. _So much for the help._ I grabbed my pencil and wrote my thoughts from earlier.

I want to be Athletic, Artist; I guess the term would be motherly, and radiant. 

I tossed the paper back to him. Maybe he'll stop from there-. The paper was back on my desk. I glared at the paper as if it annoyed every fiber of my being. I just wanted to day dream. I opened it up.

Motherly? You want to have kids?

I would've smacked my own face if we weren't in the middle of class. I grabbed my pencil, again.

THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I meant like being good at cooking and cleaning and I couldn't think of the word! PERVERT!

I tossed the paper back at him. I kept the pencil in my hands, seeing as though he probably won't stop writing back. I could hear him snicker. I felt a vein pop on my head. He wrote that just to get a reaction out of me? I heard the paper hit my desk again.

How many kids do you want?

Did you not read what I wrote earlier? _ THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!_

I practically scribbled the words. Man, I wish class would let up soon. This pervert is getting annoying.

So you don't want kids? Are you sure you're a girl? 

I'm going to rip my hair out before the end of class.

Seeing as though I don't have anything dangling between my legs and I have two sacks of fat on my chest. Yes, I'm sure.

Then why don't you want to have kids.

I never said I didn't. I just don't like thinking that far into my future.

So you've never thought about you wedding day?

Nope.

I don't believe you're a girl.

Well, you don't have to believe it for it to be true. 

Whatever you say princess… If an elephant and a hippo jumped off the Eiffel tower, which one would you rather be hit with?

Are they full grown or just babies?

The note paused. He usually wrote back immediately. I looked over at him with a raised brow. He was staring at awe at the paper. _What?_ He looked at me with the same look. _What? Did I write something wrong?_ I could hear some of the classmates whispering but I didn't care. He finally stopped staring and started writing back. I calmed down a bit as the paper hit my desk. This was diffidently more fun than listening in to the teacher.

Full grown.

I pictured the hippo and the elephant falling from the Eiffel tower.

Elephant's limbs are long. It would take longer to die if I was hit with them. Hippo, That way I have a quicker death.

You actually thought about it?

Yeah? That surprises you because?

No one has taken these questions seriously. 

One, don't compare me to them. It's insulting. Two, I like to day dream. These questions give me different things to day dream about. 

I could clearly hear him chuckle. His voice was deep. _Why am I taking notice of this? Why am I even getting comfortable with this guy? He's just a pervert! He's just like everyone else. He'll just use you with out a care for what you like_ … The bell rung, ending our class, I quickly grabbed my belongings and left before he could say anything to me. _Next class iisss… I don't remember._ I let out a deep breath before bringing my bag up so I could look through it. _What the heck did I do with that stupid paper?! Ha, ha~! Found it~! I havvee… math next. Well. This sucks._ I hate school. I hate being around so many people. _Maybe I should be an artist when I get older. That way, I won't have be around others more so than necessary_. I put the paper up, this time some where I could easily access it. I held my bag over my shoulder just like I did this morning.

"Pinky, wait up." I heard someone shout. I glared over my shoulder. A short girl that looked like a doll was glaring at me, just not with the same intensity that I do. She wasn't afraid though. She stood her ground.

"Don't call me pinky." I growled. People here are just rude and stupid. All but the blue haired dude; he's the school pervert _._ Why can't these people just leave me alone? Can't they tell I want nothing to do with them?

"Whatever, just tell me what you and Tsukiyomi were talking about." She demanded. I rolled my eyes at her. This made her intensify her glare. _Take a deep breath Amu… Don't let your legs start shaking. You can do this. Don't let them know._

"Well, sorry, your highness." I mocked. "But I don't kiss and tell." I turned my heels to walk away.

"What do you mean you don't kiss and tell? Did you two kiss or something?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her again.

"Yeah, we so kissed in the middle of class." I remarked sarcastically. "I mean, I don't tell the world every little aspect of my life. I believe in something called a personal life." I walked away. Now, hopefully, they'll leave me alone. I took one more deep breath before walking into math. _Someone, kill me now…_

* * *

Lunch! Thank goodness! I am starving! I sat down on the roof of the school while holding on the bento box. I opened up the bento and… I grabbed Ami's this morning. Ami is going to be upset when we get home. I would go and take it to her but mom didn't show me where Ami's school was. Well, this sucks. I held up a little octopus. I hate these things, what am I going to do with them?

"Meow~." I jumped a bit. I looked to the corner of the roof, where the meow came from, and saw a midnight black cat. The tree next to that corner would explain how it got up here. What was it doing at the school though?

"What are you doing up here?" I asked it. It stood up and walked over towards me. It's eyes stayed on the octopus. I raised a brow at the cat. I move the octopus in the air a little to the left. The cat's head moved to follow the octopus. I moved the octopus back over to the right. The cat's head moved again. I giggled at the cat. "Next time just say so.' I told the cat as I dropped the octopus in front of it. He picked up the octopus and jumped into my lap while purring. I held up Ami's bento a little higher. When the cat settled down and started eating did I smile. I started eating some of the rice. I heard something shuffle next to me. I jumped again, but not bad enough where the cat as startled. It just seemed to purr even more. I looked to my right and Tsukiyomi was sitting there. He had his sandwich in his lap while he was looking around his bag for something. "You could've told me you were here before deciding to scare me." I grumbled. Tsukiyomi chuckled at me. I wasn't too bothered by it. I still don't understand why he doesn't bother me like everyone else does. If it had been anyone else, I would've just got up and left. I just shrugged before giving the cat another octopus. I heard a piece of paper being waved. I turned and saw that Tsukiyomi was holding up a piece of paper. I grabbed it so he could at least take a bite out of his lunch.

You a vegetarian?

"No, I just don't like these." I said as I dropped another octopus down. Why do I give Ami so many of these?

Then why did your mom put them in there?

"She didn't. I make lunches for everyone. I just happened to grab the wrong one."

Why not go get yours, then?

"I don't know where the elementary school is." I shrugged it off. He held out his already bitten sandwich towards me, offering me a bite. "Thanks but no thanks." I declined as I took another bite of rice. "Didn't you bring more than a sandwich?" I asked. He shook his head. "How can you survive going through school on just a sandwich?" He shrugged. I blinked a couple of times. If I had to go through school on just a sandwich, I'd die. Wait, I thought that dudes were supposed to eat more than girls do. This is weird. I just shook off the thought for now. I placed my bento on his lap as I grabbed my bag of strawberries from my bag. He placed the bento in my lap. "No, you need to eat." I said as I placed the bento back in his lap. "I always have strawberries to eat anyways."

How is that any better than just a sandwich?

"Cause I already ate half of the bento. You can eat the other half." Why the heck was I doing this again? I was supposed to be avoiding people, not helping them and giving away my food. The cat had fallen asleep in my lap. Great. My legs were going to sleep too. "Why don't you just pack a bento, or at least something more than a sandwich?" He just shrugged. "And your family?" He tensed up at the question. I raised a brow at him. He grabbed the paper and wrote.

We don't get along too well.

"That doesn't mean they can't make sure you actually eat." I grumbled.

Why do you even care?

Like I know! I don't even know why I'm sitting here! Heck! I don't even know why I'm not shaking!

"What? I'm suppose to be heartless and watch someone starve to death?" I rhetorically asked. He just rolled his eyes at me and I did it right back at him. The bell rung, surprisingly, it wasn't so loud up here. I heard Tsukiyomi writing something on the paper but I was just gathering up my things. "Sorry, cat." I apologized, as I had to push the cat out of my lap. It meowed at me before heading back over to the corner where I first saw it. I grabbed my book bag. Tsukiyomi was already standing up, waiting for me, I guess. He handed me my bento box as he held a paper up for me to read. I place my bento box in my book bag before reading it.

Thanks for the food. You're not that bad at cooking. Tell me when you change your mind about the 'motherly' thing.

I knew exactly what he meant. My heart beat was speeding up and I heard Tsukiyomi chuckling. I bet you I was blushing. I glared up at the boy.

"Why should I tell a pervert like you if I decide if I want kids or not?!" I screamed at him. He just smirked at me. "Get rid of that smirk, Tsukiyomi." I demanded. Where the heck was this coming from? I don't scream at people. I run away. What the heck was happening to me? Tsukiyomi shook his head before grabbing a pencil. He walked around me and used my back as a desk. "I'm not a writing board! Get off of me!" I yelled but I didn't move. I didn't even struggle. He shoved the paper in my face.

My name is Ikuto. 

"Find then, _Ikuto._ If I have to call you Ikuto, then you have to call me Amu." I declared. He smirked back at me again. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to see that smirk a lot more often? Instead of doing anything, he just turns and walks away. That was when I decide to slap my face. Crap. My face is still warm. I'm still blushing. I fed his frickin' ego.

Dear …

School had finished for toady. It was more interesting than I thought it would be. There is this guy that sits next to me in homeroom. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he doesn't scare me like everyone else does. I can't seem to understand why though. After what happened all those years ago, Psychologists said I may never get over my fear of being around others again. So, Why? Why does that blue haired pervert not scare me? 

He didn't talk at all. I've heard him chuckle a couple of times though. I think I amuse him in some way. I can tell his voice is deep though. He just passed noted to me. First he asked me

'If you could be anything you wanted, what would you want to be?'

No one had ever asked me something like that. It got me thinking though. I got to thinking about a lot of things today because of Ikuto. That would take too long for me to write though. I did decide though, that I would want to be Athletic (To have the energy to do everything I would like to do), artistic (Future occupation, maybe?), I made the mistake of calling this one motherly (I meant it as being good at cleaning and cooking and stuff like that. The pervert thought I meant I wanted kids.), and radiant. I want to make people smile. That's good right? If I ever get over my fear, maybe, I can? 

Then he decided to ask me, 'If an elephant and a hippo jump off the Eiffel tower, which one would I rather get hit with?' Crazy right? Is it odd though, that I can't wait to see what other questions he comes up with?

Ikuto may be a pervert but I've made one mistake about him. He's not like everyone else… He's different. Maybe going to a new school is a blessing in disguise?

Hinamori Amu.


	2. Chapter 2

Why couldn't mom just pick up the groceries after work? Or even dad? They know I hate going out. I let out another deep breath as I readjusted all the groceries on my arms. So many groceries and no car… Why did I even have to get some of the foods that Ikuto likes? We've been sharing my bento, while he has a sandwich and he brings me strawberries. At the moment, it was just making the load so much heavier. Ikuto isn't even here and somehow finds a way to annoy me. This is just great. I stomped my way through the back roads to the house, the less people I meet, the better my day will, hopefully, get. I liked the fact that there was absolutely no one on the street. He kidnapped me on a busy street. I've never set foot on one since then.

"Get the hell off of me!"

I know that voice.

"Don't touch me!"

It was that shrimp that looked like a doll. I dropped the groceries bags and ran towards her screams. We may not get a long but I could try to help in some way. I ran towards the next alley way. I'm sure the screaming came from here. My eyes widen as I skidded to a stop. At the second street light down, Shrimp was surrounded by three guys. She was cowering in a Fidel position as the three guys tried to touch her in certain places. My legs were shaking. I wasn't even the one being attacked but I was still terrified.

 _"_ _Come one, Rosie. We can finally be together again." The man with platinum blonde hair that almost looked silver said sweetly as his soft hand grabbed mine._

 _"_ _My name is not Rosie. It's Amu." I said as he started pulling me away. I tried to pull back to try to stop him. "Let go of me! Mommy is waiting for me!" I screamed._

I shook the memory away. I've been doing better this past month. I don't shake as bad when other people are around. If I can stand up to Ikuto, I can stand up to them. I pushed my feet to move. I ran in between them and the shrimp. I held my arms out in a protective way, I guess. My legs were shaking terribly but I still stood there.

"Look what we got here guys." The guy in the middle said. "Blondie here has a hot friend here." He said in I guess you would call a playful way. I don't know. I'm not good with people. I do know is when someone talks like that, they expect to get what they want.

"Pinky?" I heard the shrimp gasp.

"Run." I said confidently. I was honestly shocked by how strong I sounded. I knew it was a lie. My entire body was shaking because my legs were shaking so bad. I could hear the guys snicker. They've noticed my shaking. They knew I was a coward. It wasn't long till I heard her running off.

The guy to the left went to chase her down. Being fast on my feet, thanks to my runs, I was able to tackle him to the ground. I was able to get a good punch to his face before I was being pulled off. The other two were holding my arms as the third one got up. When the third one got into distance, I brought my legs up and kicked him back. He stumbled to the ground. When my feet hit the ground, I pushed them upward and kicked the two holding me back in the face. Landing from doing a back flip, I turned and started running. Before I made it to the street where I dropped the groceries, I was tackled from behind. He flipped me around to where I was laying on my back and pinned my arms above my head. I felt someone else holding down my legs. I started struggling as I felt someone else taking my arms. The man that was currently sitting on me smirked as he brought out a knife. I learned not to scream in these situations years ago. They only seem to make them aroused even more so. The man took his knife and started cutting my shirt open. I started moving my chest around to make it more difficult for him to cut. I could feel the knife cut through my skin a few times but I did nothing about it. I can't let them do to me what _he_ did. Not again! The man before me had the same look on his face as _that_ man did. I growled at that look. The man looked slightly shocked but quickly recovered when he realized he cut all the way through my shirt. His smirk was instantly back as he pulled the shirt apart to look at my chest. His eyes widen as shock overcame him. He saw the scar.

"Holy crap!" He shouted.

"That is mess up." The dude holding my hands down said. The dude at my feet sat on my feet.

"I wanna see." He said as he looked over the dude that was sitting on me. His eyes widen too. "I was not expecting that." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "How did you get that?" He asked me.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time someone pulled this on me. He was much more ruthless than you three." I said. It was true. These three was a heck of a lot more kinder than _he_ was. The dude that was sitting on me sneered.

"That isn't going to stop us now." He growled. Apparently he got impatient or just mad at something. He got up off of me, making it a lot easier to breathe. "Hold her legs open." He commanded. I started squirming again, making sure it was harder for them to hold me down. There was no way I was going to let them do this to me without a fight. He cut open my pants. As he got in between my legs, I realized something. He moved exactly like _he_ did.

 _He was able to hold me down, thanks to the shackle on my wrist that attached me to the bed. He slithered his way between my squirming legs, one legs at a time. He chuckled as if I was just playing with him. Tears were already filling my eyes._

 _"_ _Calm down, Rosie. I'll take extra good care of you." He still talked sweetly. I knew what he was going to do. This wasn't the first time he did this to me._

 _"_ _I'm not Rosie! I will never be Rosie! Let me go already!" I yelled again. I felt like a broken record but I had to try to make him understand this. It was the only hope I had. He started pulling up the dress he had forced me to wear a few days ago. He got rid of any under garments. He said that they would just get in his way if he was in a hurry. "Don't touch me! I've had enough of this! Just let me go!"_

My cheek was stinging and was starting to burn. My eyes widen as I brought my hand up to my cheek. I realized that I was sitting up and by the concert wall. I looked forward to see the shrimp looking at me in concern.

"You're back." I gasped. My mind replayed everything that had happened again. "I thought I told you to run." I glared at her. She glared back.

"I'm not that stupid. I was able to bring back some help." She almost growled. I raised a brow at her. I leaned a little to the side so I could look past her. My eyes widen again. Ikuto was beating the crap out of them. Why would they help though? Humans were selfish. They don't know me that well. Heck, I couldn't tell you that much about me. Why the heck would they want to help? Then I realized something.

"That memory…" I mumbled under my breath. "I was screaming again. Wasn't I?" I asked her. She raised a brow at me.

"I don't know about again but you were yelling even though no one was touching you. Something about you not being Rosie." She explained. I dropped my gaze down to the ground. My shirt and pants were still ripped open. I brought my knees up to my chest in hopes that they couldn't see anything.

"Sorry about that. That tends to happen with me." I apologized. She brought her hand up to my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you helped me out when you did." I knew that this was her way of saying 'thanks' but all I could do was bring my knees closer. I looked up at her.

"You're not hurt are you? Did they touch you?" I asked. Her eyes widen this time. She shook her head before throwing her worried looks at me.

"Forget about me. They almost raped you! It's a good thing Ikuto got here when he did. Who knows what all they would've done to you!" She was almost yelling now but I couldn't help but to chuckle darkly.

"Nothing I'm not already used to." I mumbled under my breath. She was starting to calm down. I was getting really tired really fast. I leaned to the side. Ikuto threw his last punch to the last dude before turning towards us. He looked extremely worried but I was getting too tired to care. He rushed over here as I sat up straight. He knelt down right beside the shrimp and stared at me in the eyes. It seemed as though he was asking me if I was alright. Thank goodness for all those lunches and note passing with him. I was starting to understand his looks. .I hummed a bit.

"I'm fine. I'm really tired. I'm also kind of mad cause I might have to got grocery shopping again. I dropped everything before I got here." I told him. He nodded his head before getting up and going down the street where my groceries were. I looked back over to the shrimp. "I don't know your name." I told her. Her eyes widen again.

"Why would you help someone you don't even know the name of?" She asked. I looked at her straight in the eyes. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I have a fear of other people? About what happened to make me fear others? Or should I not tell her anything at all. I'm not as comfortable around her as I am with Ikuto but it's better than when I'm around others. Maybe because I kind of know her better? I don't really understand any of this. I had to answer her though.

"So you don't turn into me." I said, as it was the truest fact in the world. Being me was a nightmare but I was surviving. Confusion was in her eyes this time.

"Mashiro Rima. You can call me Rima." She greeted.

"Hinamori Amulet. You can call me Amu." I mocked her like I did the first time I meet her. Her giggled at that.

"Amulet?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I have no idea what my parents were on when they came up with that." I commented. She chuckled this time. I pulled at the edge of my cut shirt so it crissed-crossed. She didn't need to see the scar. I didn't want her freaking out like they did. I looked over to them. They were still laying on the ground. "They must be really incompetent if they have to force themselves on others, especially if they have to help each other out." I commented. Rima started laughing. I smiled. I actually made someone laugh without even trying. Maybe I can become radiant? My chest was feeling lighter. I was happy. For the first time in years, I was happy. Maybe I can stop surviving and start living. I heard plastic bags stretching. I turned to see Ikuto standing there with my groceries. I had a raised brow at the laughing Rima. I told Ikuto what I told Rima. He was smirking now, I could tell that he was trying not to laugh himself. The smile was back on my face. If I was going to start living, I wanted these two with me. Ikuto looked at me with a raised brow this time, looking to my legs then back at me. I nodded my head and stood up, my grip firm on my shirt. I didn't mind my pants all too much. There was only a little stare at the bottom, it was almost microscopic, all I had to do was sew it up when I got home. Rima stood up next to me. She nodded her head at me, as if saying she was coming with us. I led the way, very slowly. I was extremely tired. First I had to deal with the stupid people at the grocery store and then even stupider people out in the alley way. Too many people for one day for me. I do good dealing with school as much as I had. I blame Ikuto for that. I like how curious he is, even if Ninety percent of his questions were crazy.

"Are you hurting or something?" Rima asked. I looked at her. "Your walking really slow." She stated. I hummed a bit again. I don't know why I'm humming. It's kind of soothing though.

"I'm just really tired. I haven't been sleeping well the past few days." I replied. Yeah, and after today, my nights are just going to get worse. Stupid PTSD. I yawned silently, wishing for the comforts of my own bed. Okay, the floor sounds better at the moment. Hmmm… Sleep just sounds good at the moment.

It took us a while to get to my house since I was practically sleep walking, but we made it. I opened the door wide enough for them to walk through.

"Kapuiyakasha!" Ami yelled from the other room. Thriller was playing loudly again. I rolled my eyes. Something good must have happened to Ami.

"I'm too tired today, Ami!" I shouted at her. I led Ikuto to the kitchen where Mama was busy typing on her lap top and Papa was cleaning his camera. "I'm home." I stated as I walked into the kitchen. "And I brought friends." Mama immediately stopped typing, Papa stopped cleaning, and thriller stopped playing. Ami magically appeared in the room as Mama and Papa looked over my shoulders. I just ignored them for now. "You can place the groceries on the table. I need to change before I start putting anything up, I'll be right back." I said as I turned to go to my room. I took a deep breath. "Five… Four… Three… Two…"

"Friends?!" My family shouted. I slapped my face in annoyance. Do they think I'm incapable of making friends? I could hear them all talking in the kitchen. I just shrugged it off before going into my room and quickly changing my clothes. I took my time going down the stairs.

"He just doesn't talk." Rima was almost growling. I rolled my eyes.

"Then how did they become friends?" Ami asked. I walked into the kitchen. Rima looked like she was about to kill my family, Ikuto was staring outside the kitchen window, and my family looked utterly confused.

"Because we can respect each other, unlike you all. Stop being rude." I growled. I know, you're not suppose to be mean to your family but, if I didn't, they would continue on. I walked over to the groceries and started taking everything out of the bags. My family was bowing towards them in apology.

"Please forgive us. Amu has never had friends before. We would just like to know how you all became friends so quickly" Mama apologized for everyone. I took another deep breath, causing me to yawn. Rima stood up and started helping me with the groceries. Don't judge my family. They're usually not here. They are usually at work or for Ami, at a friend's house.

"You've never had friends before?" Rima asked me. I could see Ikuto staring at me in the corner of my eye. I nodded my head.

"Not even acquaintances." I confessed. Ikuto's eyes harden but his eyes never left me.

"Why not?" Rima asked hesitantly. I shrugged at the question.

"People judged before they even tried getting to know me. That and I thought everyone was stupid." I told as I was putting everything up. Everyone was quite now. The only thing that was heard was Rima and me putting everything up. "Ami are you sick or something?" I asked. I turned at looked at her. She was looking at me with a raised brow.

"No, why?" She asked in return. I raised a brow at her.

"What happened to your music then?" I asked. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers before she started freaking out.

"MY MUSIC!" She yelled before racing back to the living room. "Any requests?!" She yelled at everyone else. Everyone just kept silent as 'Everything you want' by Vertical Horizon started playing through the walls. I rolled my eyes. This was Ami's revenge for not doing thriller with her this time. I looked to Rima and Ikuto.

"You two staying, for supper?" I asked. Ikuto looked to the stove, and back to me. "Yeah, I'm cooking." I replied to his silent question. He nodded his head before leaning back in his seat. Rima looked to Ikuto.

"She can cook?" She asked as if she doubted me. I glared at her. I could see the small smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes before grabbed some food to start cooking with. "So you've had her food before?" I heard her ask him. At least she's trying to get along with him. "I'll stay too. I just have to all my parents to let them know." I nodded my head as I placed everything down to get the house phone. I handed her the phone. She went to the hallway as she was dialing the phone. I went back to cooking but this time with a smile on my face. I have friends… And they're over at my house for supper. Dear, God, I HAVE FRIENDS! I felt really light on my feet. I could be flying through the air right now. There was a bright white flash towards the doorway.

"You forgot to turn off the flash!" Mama scolded.

"Crap!" Papa gasped. I glared over their way. Mama, Papa, and Ami froze in place.

"Burn those negatives." I demanded. They all started pouting.

"But we don't have a picture of you since you were six!" Mama whined.

"I need a picture of my precious sparrow!" Papa whined too. Why do I have the sneaking suspicions that they were up to something. Ikuto tapped his foot three times, we had made in our rule in school that if he tapped his foot like that, it meant that he wanted something. I looked over towards him. He brought his hand up in the air and started scribbling. "Ami, can you get Ikuto a pen and some papers?" I asked her.

"Yeop~!" She saluted before rushing off somewhere. I rolled my eyes before returning my glare to my parents. They looked like they were at the point were they wanted to beg but they stood their ground. I vaguely saw Ami giving Ikuto pen and paper but I just continued to glare at my parents. Ikuto walked passed me and towards my parents. I took another deep breath. Since this was going to take a while, I went back to cooking. I was dead tired anyways. The sooner everyone eats, the sooner I can get to bed. Here we go again by Demi Lovato started playing in the other room. I was lip singing along with it to help keep me awake even though I didn't really like the song. I could hear Ami singing along with it. I loved hearing Ami sing. She was really good at it, she was the lead singer in the choir for a reason. A piece of paper was right in my face now. I leaned back a bit to read it.

Let them get the pictures. I think you'll actually like the picture.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" I asked while I glared half-heartedly at him. He just smirked while a playful look came in his eyes. I let the food sizzle so I could cross my arms. He brought out a pen and started writing.

Cause They're making a copy for me. I am in the picture after all.

Ikuto was in the picture? Usually when Ami brought boys home, she likes video games, Papa would always freak out and hide in the bathroom. Now he's taking pictures of me with Ikuto. I shook my head of those thoughts before going back to cooking.

"Fine, but I'm trusting you on this." I pouted. I saw his smirk widen in the corner of my eye before he went back towards the table.

"Sorry for taking so long. So what did I miss." Rima apologized as she came back in. She looked kind of sad. Did her parents say something about her staying here?

"Ikuto as Amu whipped." Ami stated. Papa looked shocked as Mama was giggling. My face started warming up.

"Does not!" I denied. Rima started smirking with an evil look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the info. I'll make sure to put it to good use." Rima's evil side was showing through now. I didn't care, except my face was getting warmer.

"Don't make me poison your all's food!" I threatened. Everyone just laughed. Well, I'm in for hell…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ikuto! Hold on! Where the heck are we going?!" I shouted at the speed walking blunette that had his music in his ears. I grabbed a hold of the lock around my neck. Man… Sometimes I wish this thing made my wishes come true, like how I wish I was more confident. Maybe then Ikuto would listen to me better. I let go of my lock and started running after him. "Ikuto!" I yelled as I passed the sports field.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. I turned to see a soccer ball high up in the air, heading straight towards me. I took a step or two to the side and prayed that all those action movies paid off. I jumped high into the air and kicked the ball towards the person with the gloves. Crap! How do I land? I fell back towards the earth with my eyes closed. I felt something underneath my knees and around my waist. Shouldn't have I hit the earth? I opened my eyes. Ikuto was holding me while glaring out to the field. "Sorry about that man! She just came out of no where!" I looked over to the boy. He was the ginger in homeroom with Ikuto and me. He had a mega watt grin on his face. Ikuto's grip tightened on me. Is there something going on that I don't know about? The ginger turned towards me. "You're Hinamori, right? I'm Souma Kukai, you can call me Kukai. That was awesome! You made it to the goal all the way over here!" He kept rambling. "What team did you belong to before coming here?" He asked.

"I've never played a sport before." I replied. Kukai's eyes widen so much that I thought that his eyes were going to pop out. I turned towards Ikuto. "You can put me down now." I said. Wait a second; when did I put my arms around his neck? Ikuto's hold on me tightened again. "Well, that's a no." I pouted.

"You've never played a sport before?!" Kukai shouted, making everyone's eye widen like Kukai's are.

"That's highly improbable, the way you made it into the goal. You had to have had a lot of practice." Some green haired kid with glass stated. That was the goal? I looked over to the kid with the gloves. He was standing in front of this net cave thingy. That was seriously the goal? I was aiming for the kid…

"If Kairi doesn't believe you then neither does Yaya!" The girl with orange hair in pigtails yelled like Ami usually does.

"What reason would Amu have to lie like that?" Rima asked. Since when did this become a huge discussion about me?

"Hinamori is telling you the truth. I went to the same school as her before we came here. She avoided everyone like they had the plague. There was no way Hinamori could have played a sport." That dude with long purple hair from homeroom said. Now that he mentions it… I remember that he used to dress us as a girl because his family made him but other then that, nothing.

"Great, Not only is everyone arguing about me but now I got a stalker." I mumbled under my breath. I looked back to Ikuto. "I don't want to be here. Can we leave now?" I asked him. He chuckled a bit before turning to leave everyone talking. I looked back towards them; they haven't even noticed that we were leaving. Soooo… Why the heck was Ikuto still holding me? I waited for Ikuto to turn a corner. I could still hear everyone arguing about me. I let out a deep breath as I could finally relax. "One of these days, I'm going to understand what's going through your thick head." I said loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled at that. Great, he still isn't putting me down. "Are you going to end up carrying me all the way there?" I asked. Ikuto had hunted me down when the lunch bell rung. My class, for some stupid reason, had class outside of the school grounds. It's a good thing Ikuto came to get me, I was just about to run away. My stupid class wanted to go a restaurant on a very busy street. That was a major 'No-no!' I felt Ikuto nod his head. I guess since he saw me right when I was starting to run away, that he was afraid that I wouldn't go with him. Did he forget that I was just chasing him a minute ago? "Fine but you have to tell my why you had to risk a broken back to carry me." I pouted again. Ikuto dug one finger into my knee. I glared up at him. He glared back down at me. Great, we were going to having another pointless argument.

I let out a deep breath before leaning on Ikuto's shoulder. I was getting a headache from all this. Why do I have the feeling were being watched? I looked behind me. It was that blonde kid that I rejected in front of everyone. What was his name again? Aaa, my brain hurts. I don't feel like thinking. His pink eyes were different but weird and his hands were soft like _his_ were. Forget about that. Why the heck was he watching us? I looked back over to him. He looked mad too. I looked back at Ikuto. Ikuto looked kind of mad too. I wonder if he saw him. Ikuto opened the door to the school. "We're going to the roof again?" I asked. He nodded once again but that angered look on his face didn't let up. I leaned back against Ikuto. I wonder why I'm not freaking out like I should? Why do I feel so safe in his arms? Is it because he saved me from falling on my butt in front of everyone? Then again, I've felt safe around his since day one. It's obvious that he's hurting on the inside, like I am. Is it because of that, that I feel safe around him? I really don't understand this. I closed my eyes. Ikuto is colder then I remember humans being. He wasn't dead cold but he was colder than normal. I felt Ikuto shaking my head with his shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that we were already on the roof. He slowly placed my feet on the ground. Man, I was about to fall asleep too. Ikuto walked passed me and sat in our usual spot. I followed right behind him and sat next to him. Ikuto was already digging through his bag for the notebook that he carried around now to talk to me, with the sandwich and strawberries already in his lap. It didn't take me long to get our bento out either. This might be our usual lunch be I could never get tired of it. Ikuto tapped his finger on my shoulder since he couldn't tap his foot while sitting down on the ground. I looked and saw Ikuto handing over the notebook. We ended up passing notes up here now too.

Don't call yourself fat.

I rolled my eyes at that. I grabbed my pink pen.

If you were talking about that comment earlier, I was just trying to lighten things up a bit. I didn't mean to make you mad, even if I do weigh more than I should.

You barely weigh anything. How the heck do you weigh more than you should?

Maybe you're stronger than the average person to notice? I don't know. I don't have the answers to everything. Oh, and did you notice that blonde hair kid glaring at us before we came in the school?

What kid?

Blonde hair, pink eyes, looked extremely mad. I told him to leave me alone on the first day of school.

That's just Hotori. He's the student body president or something like that. You told him to leave you alone?

My eyes paused on the name. He had the same name as _him._ They had the same soft hand too. That couldn't mean something, could it? I pushed the thought away before Ikuto could get too worried about it. I couldn't lose one of the only two friends I got.

Yeah. I don't remember why he was trying to get my attention, I probably wasn't listening. He touched my shoulder and I smacked his hand away. I probably smarted him off. I don't remember that much. I do remember that his hands were really soft. It was creepy.

Hotori was creepy or his soft hands?

Both.

Ikuto snickered at that. I was considering if I should be relieved that he didn't find that extremely rude or just relieved that he didn't judge me because of it. All I knew was that I was relieved. The door opened as Rima stormed up on the roof. She's been hanging out with us since the incident.

"You two left me down there with those morons." She growled at us. She was most diffidently mad. "Especially that purple haired woman; thinks he knows Amu better than me." She was grumbling. I heard Ikuto getting out another piece of paper. He passed the paper over to Rima. "Yeah, he said that he used to go to Amu's old school."

"Oh, the stalker." I whispered under my breath. "He did go to my old school. I remember all the kids picking on him all the time because his grandmother dressed him up like a girl since she wanted a granddaughter. Other then that I don't know him." I explained.

"Didn't his parents do anything about it?" Rima asked.

"I think that his parents are dead. I'm not a hundred percent sure though." I shrugged. It wasn't any of my business. Rima looked like she just got punched in the stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called him a woman." She whispered loud enough for us to hear. Ikuto handed her the piece of paper. She just smiled and mouthed the word thanks. Rima might act cold all the time but she never liked crossing the line unless the person absolutely deserves it. I handed Ikuto the rest of the bento as he handed me the strawberries. "You two should be married." She grumbled again but this time crossed her arms.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Hmmm~! Strawberries~!

"The way you two share your lunch." She replied coldly this time. "It's like watching an older couple eat! Why can't you just pack another bento for Ikuto!" She shouted. She already knew why Ikuto never brought a descent lunch. He can't cook.

"Free strawberries." I stated simply. Rima slapped her own forehead as Ikuto started chuckling again. It almost sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Rima just sighed as she pulled out her own lunch and a gag manga.

"Just tell me what you two were talking about before I got here." She grumbled under her breath. I knew she just didn't want to start another argument with me and strawberries again. Last time, we ended up having a food fight and the three of us had to stay after school to clean it up. Ikuto passed Rima our notebook and showed her where to start reading. I popped another strawberry in my mouth as I waited for her to read. "Hotori Tadase? Why would he be glaring at you two?" She asked.

"You know him better out of the three of us. You are in the student council, right?" I shrugged. Rima just rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not like I talk to anyone more than I should." She sassed. The door opened again but this time, it was everyone that was arguing about me earlier came in.

"More like they don't talk to you, you do tend to scare everyone away." Kukai said with a grin. Rima just glared at him.

"What are you all doing up here?" She growled. I heard the leaves shaking. I looked over at the tree the cat usually came up on. Maybe ignoring everyone will help me stay calm. I watched as the cat jumped unto the roof carrying a dead bird in its mouth. Well, I hope its dead. I'll probably freak out if it isn't. The cat just ignored everyone else as it came over and sat in my lap and started eating the dead bird.

"Kitty is eating a dead birdie on Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled. "Ewww!"

"Amu-chii?" I asked. The cat was purring already. I guess raw bird tasted good. Yaya seemed to already forget about the cat eating the dead bird in my lap and turned to face me with a big smile on her face.

"Yaya thought it was rude that Yaya came to judge Amu-chii without getting to know Amu-chii! Yaya came to ask for Amu-chii's forgiveness and hopes that Yaya and Amu-chii can become friends!" Yaya shouted. I blinked at her. Maybe she'd have a baby mini person. Yes, I'm still thinking about those. For some reason that thought had me fascinated.

"Actually, we all came up here for that." The boy Yaya had called Kairi said as he pushed his eye wear up his nose. They were like complete opposites. Yaya was fun loving like a kid while Kairi was serious like a warrior. Everyone up here just stared at me.

"I don't care what you all think of me. You don't need any forgiveness." I stated. Rima was glaring at me now.

"Just forgive them so they can go away."

"No way! I want to get to know Amu! Right guys!" Kukai said as used my head as an arm rest. They all nodded their heads firmly. Oh great, there goes my head ache.

"If you don't mind I would also like to befriend you all too." I turned to look at the new voice. Hotori was standing there with the same fake smile on his face as _he_ did. This is officially a lot worse than math. I grabbed a hold of Ikuto's sleeve. From the glare on his face, he didn't like Hotori either. I felt Kukai move his arm from my head, probably to look at me better. I just closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths. I'm on the school roof. Even if it's full of people, no one can kidnap me on school property without someone noticing. I'm sitting next to Ikuto and Rima is sitting across from me. They'll make sure nothing bad happens to me. I'm perfectly safe. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was still staring at me.

"Just because I said that you didn't need any forgiveness doesn't mean that I trust anyone here besides Ikuto and Rima." I stated kind of coldly. The purple haired boy stepped forwards.

"Then let us get to know you." He suggested with great confidence. I raised a brow at him.

"Why would you want to get to know the _school slut."_ I asked. I knew that only he knew what I meant. He raised a brow back at me.

"Like a _cross-dresser_ as any room to judge." He replied. I smirked at him. Rima and Ikuto suddenly looked like they understood what the heck we were talking about before looking at me in worry. Everyone seemed confused.

"You're a girl?" Kukai asked him. His shocked face made Rima start snickering while I just smirked at her. She froze before looking away from me and pouting. That made Ikuto and me start snickering. Rima started glaring at us again. Everyone around us looked confused.

"No, I'm a male." The purple headed dude answered. Kukai looked even more confused.

"Then are you gay?" He asked. The purple haired dude looked like he died right then and there. Rima busted out laughing, causing some of the others to laugh.

"Cross-dressers are usually heterosexual." I stated as I popped another strawberry into my mouth.

"Yaya wants a strawberry!" Yaya yelled. I motioned her to open her mouth.

"Hetero-what?" Kukai asked. Yaya opened her mouth. I easily tossed a strawberry in her mouth. I did that a lot with Ami. She always thought it was funny.

"Straight." Kairi said. Kukai was finally starting to understand. Ikuto tapped on my shoulder. I looked at him. He looked down at his sleeve before back at me. Before I could say anything, he handed me our notebook.

Are they scaring you or something?

A little bit. I had a very bad experience around crowds.

We can leave if you want.

As much as I would love to, no, I need to get over my fear of people.

You're scared of people?

Not scared. Terrified.

Why did I just tell him that? My grip on his sleeve tighten. I noticed that Hotori was glaring at my hand that was gripping Ikuto's shirt. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

"Yaya wants to know if Tsukiyomi can't talk or just doesn't like too!" Yaya told.

"Yaya, don't say stuff like that. It's considered rude." Kairi scolded her. I looked over at Ikuto. He didn't seem offended at all. He looked at me and signaled me that I could tell them. I nodded my head once.

"Ikuto can talk, he just doesn't like too." I told.

"How can you and Ikuto communicate like that?" Kukai asked. I shrugged at him. I really didn't understand it either.

"They're almost always together. I'd be surprised if they couldn't communicate like that." Rima sassed again. Hotori looked mad again. What was that dude's problem.

"I'm sure that it's not like that." The purple haired dude tried to reason. He'd probably be the mediator in the group. The bell had rung. The cat got up from my lap as I finally let go of Ikuto to pack up. Ikuto and I was quick when packing our things. When we finished, Ikuto stayed closer to me than normal. I was thankful for that. Ikuto kept me calm during all of this. Hotori seemed a bit angrier. I'm going to have to discuss this with Rima and Ikuto. It's a good thing they technically live with me now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ami thanked as she practically choked me with a tight hug around my neck. I tried to pull her off just for the need to breathe. Her mouth was right next to my ear. I kept flinching every time she breathed. There was a white flash not too far away from us. I had to blink several times to get rid of all the dots.

"My two beautiful sparrows~!" Papa was really close to fan-girling. I was starting to get light headed. Ami needs too stop hanging around guys. Her grip is getting stronger than what it used to be.

"A…mi… I… can'…t… brea…the…" I was gasping. Ami immediately let go of me. I fell right to the floor. I took the biggest breath I could before taking deep breaths to try and regain the oxygen that I had lost. I could hear Mama giggling at us. I about choked to death and she's giggling at us. I would've glared at her if I wasn't so busy trying to catch my own breath. The living room was starting to feel extremely crowded. We do this sort of things all the time. Why do I feel so caged in? I slowly stood up. Maybe I just need a walk.

"Everyone will be here in a couple of minutes. I'm going for a walk before Ami's study buddies decide to show up." I said loud enough for them to hear. They just smiled in understanding. Ami's friends all thought I was really cool and it can become overwhelming for everyone. Though it was true, that wasn't why I was going to a walk. I just don't understand why I felt so locked up. I've never felt like that since _then._ So, hopefully a walk will clear my mind.

"Alright, take care." Mama told though I heard a bit concern in her voice. I tend to worry her since I do tend to come home late.

"Always." I stated as I walked out the door. First, Ikuto goes and makes me start feeling safe unlike anyone else has done before and then my own home, which always made me feel safe, knowing that my parents and Ami would always come to sooner or later, started feeling like a cage. None of this is making any sense! I would've ran my hand through my hair if I didn't always have it up in a ponytail. Letting my hair down somehow made me feel disgusted since that maniac dyed it after he captured me; that was another thing to add to my list of things I didn't understand. I turned around the corner that would detour me around the crowded streets.

"I wonder what Ikuto is doing now." I whispered under my breath. We hadn't really talked much since I told him I was terrified of people. It seemed as if he was keeping his distance. It made my chest hurt in ways that I never understood. The only times my chest ever hurt before then was lack of oxygen from Ami's hugs and when _he_ kissed me by force, and when _he_ shoved his… in my mouth. I felt like puking in the remembrance of it. There was a sudden pressure around my mouth as it forced me back wards. My eyes widen as things around me seemed to be moving too fast. It didn't stop pulling me backwards till I heard a door shut and everything around me was dark. My heartbeat had speed up tenfold. I knew what was going on all too well… I was kidnapped again.

 _Everything around me was dark as my head felt really heavy. I tried turning around in the bed to get comfortable but my right hand was stuck. I tried tugging at it but all I could heard was the clanging of metal. Maybe it was a chain? I cursed under my breath for the lack of lights. Why the heck would I be chained to a bed anyways? How the heck did I even get here? Why does my head hurt like it was just a target of a buck shot? I know for a fact that this isn't my bed. This bed was too hard to be my bed. I started tugging on my right hand even harder in hopes of escaping. If this was a joke, I was going to kill whoever did it. This isn't funny. A light from the ceiling a bit of a ways from my bed came, making me blind for a second. It didn't take long for me to adjust. I could see everything in the room now. If you could call it a room, it was sooo small. It had a bed and a night stand with a lamp on it. There was enough room on the floor between the bed and the other side of the room that I could lay down, but that was it. A pair of legs started coming down the latter I just now noticed was there. Something caught my eyes though. The man that came down had platinum hair that almost looked like silver. My eyes widen as the memories came back… I was kidnapped._

I heard a light flick on, making me blind for a second. I'm really starting to despise lights. The three men that Ikuto had beaten in the alley were there in the room, all with smirks on there faces. They had just kidnapped me. I hate my life.

"Glad to see us pinky?" The one that cut my shirt asked, tauntingly.

"What woman likes to see a bunch of incompetent men?" I said emotionlessly. The same dude punched me right across my face with enough force to seen me to the ground. I didn't make any sounds to express my pain. It would only feel their sadistic ego.

"That blonde haired brat was right. She's a spoiled brat." The one that tried to chase Rima stated. Blonde haired brat?

"Maybe we should teach her a few lessons?" The last one said.

"Blonde haired brat?" I asked.

"What is it to you?" The last one spat. My eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Does he have pink hair and girly soft hand?" I asked. They narrowed their eyes at me. That was a yes.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." The chaser growled. The cutter started to smirk.

"I get first dibs." He stated while he stared at me with lust. He started stalking towards me. I crawled back a bit. His smirk widened at this. I started shaking again.

 _The man with incredibly soft hands turned towards me after he took his last step off the latter. There was an obvious fake smile on his face._

 _"Rosie, my fair black rose, did you miss me?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone. Black? I shook my head and notice the once pink strands of hair were now black._

 _"_ _What did you do to my hair?" I asked._

 _"_ _I fixed it up just the way you like it. Do you like it, Rosie?" He continued talking in that sickly sweet tone and fake smile. I glared at him._

 _"_ _No! I want my pink hair back! And my name isn't Rosie! I'm Amu!" I shouted at him. He just continued to smile as he stalked his way towards me. His eyes weren't on my face though, they were traveling down my body. I looked down and noticed a thin white dress. I sat up and felt no underwear on me._

 _"_ _Calm down, Rosie. I know we haven't done this in a while. No need to be so anxious." He chuckled as if this was all a joke. He stood in front of me now, leering down at me. I glared right back up at him. Before I had the chance to say a thing, he forced his lips on mine hard enough to force me back onto the bed again._

The man pinned me down to the ground as he forced his lips on mine. I struggled against him. There was no way I was going to go down easily. He was able to position himself on me to where I couldn't struggle. He smirked against my mouth when he realized this. I could feel his hand traveling down my body as his friends were chuckling as they watched.

"Not so tough now without your knight in shinning armor, huh?" One of them taunted. I felt two fingers being shoved into my vagina. I felt the man growl against my lips. He pulled his fingers out to where just the tips were still in before shoving them back in as hard as he could. His fingers jabbed me in an area where it hurt like hell, making me gasp. He took this to his advantage and shoved his tongue in my mouth. He took this time to situation himself between my legs. When he lifted up a bit to unbuckle his pants; I brought my knees to my chest, placed my feet on his chest, while using both my hips and my legs, I pushed him off me to where he flew back on the others. I quickly got up and ran outside. They were stupid enough to where they didn't take me farther into the house.

 _Taking the first chance I had, I took it. I ran. I ran like the devil him was chasing me with hell following him. In my head though, they were no different. I ran towards the woods that were next to the dirt road. I couldn't have him finding me yet. I just got free. My bare feet pounded on the ground as my heart was racing. I could feel the wind in every area of my body because this dress was so thin. I didn't care though. I just didn't want him near me again._

As I was out the door, I ran right into something. From the force of the impact, I caused the thing to fall over with me. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Ikuto." I gasped. He looked down at me confused.

"Get back here, Pinky!" One of them shouted. My fear kicked in and I was already on my feet.

"We're not down with you yet!" Another one shouted but I was already racing down the street. I ran. I ran to the only place that had made me feel safe even when I was with _him._ I ran to the woods that I knew was near the school.

 _I kept running even though my legs were screaming for me to stop. I couldn't chance it though. My legs were already hurting from the 'activities' he forced upon me yesterday. I couldn't let that slow me down. I don't want to get caught again. There was a creek up ahead. I could hear it's soft waves of melody as it passed through nature like carolers around Christmas. As much as I wished to stop and take my time around the first creek I would've seen in my life, I couldn't, my fear was in control now. I refused to go back. I'd rather die than to go back. As I step on one of the flatter rocks, I slipped on its mossy surface and into the creek. My fear kicked back in. I was sure that he heard that splash. I got back on my feet despite of the pain all over my body, and I continued to run._

 _"_ _Rosie!" I heard the man call. "You're in big trouble little missy!" He sounded like he was madder than mad. I didn't know the word for it but it didn't matter now. He more than likely heard that splash. I had to run. A rabbit had jumped out in front of me, scaring me to the point where I jumped in shock. The back of my head hit a tree. I tried pushing through this pain like I did with the others but everything was blurry and my legs were no longer listening to me. I heard the man running in this direction. I hugged the tree hoping it would fuse me with it. "Rosie!" He was in seeing distance I'm sure. He was far too close now._

I felt long hands snake their way around my waist. I opened my eyes to see that I was hugging a tree, just like I did in my memory. I looked down to the arms around my waist. Why did I feel save in these arms. I felt a weight on my shoulder as my hair started to move. Something wet was hitting my shoulder. I turned my head to the weight on my shoulder. I easily noticed the blue hair.

"Ikuto?" I asked. I could hear my own voice shaking. His grip around my waist tightened.

"Amu." I swore I heard him say. His voice was scratchy but what got me was the desperation in his tone. I let go of the tree. How did Ikuto find me? The lump in my throat was growing. Ikuto had always seemed to find me when I was in need of help. Tears were growing in my eyes even more but for a different reason this time. "Don't leave me." I heard him said with the same desperation.

"Ikuto." I said in relief. I held on to his hands around my waist. I wanted to hug him back. I brought one hand up to stroke his hair. I could feel him shaking behind me. "Oh, Ikuto" I repeated his name. I founded great comfort in just saying his name. Him holding me like he was, had pulled me out of a PTSD episode, which usually took a sedative to fix. I was just extremely relieved that it was Ikuto. He has no idea how much this means to me. My heart beat was finally starting to settle down. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. I felt as if my own heart had broken. One that I didn't think I possessed anymore. The shaking had stopped my shoulder was still getting wet. I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that I didn't was to leave this man's arms. I knew that I was safe here. "I'm so sorry." I kept repeating and repeating. The tears were flowing like rivers now. My face was warm but it stung. I wasn't crying because I was in pain. I don't know for what reason that I was crying. I just knew that I was, and so was Ikuto. That in itself made my chest hurt. He twirled me around to where I was facing his chest and snuggled his face into my neck before I even had the chance to look at him in the eyes and apologized right, nor even had the chance to thank him. My chest was hurting even more as I felt more tears hit my shoulder. I felt disgusted for what those men had done, but I felt relive just by being near this man. It was all coming at me at once that I couldn't make sense of it all. I wrapped my arms around him and hide my face in his face. I let out my cries, all that I had hidden from everyone for years. I cried in front of this man that gave me so much comfort in what little time that I knew him. I cried in front of my best friend. I cried in front of the person that's been basically my whole world since day one. As I cried, he cried, though not as loud as me. Our two broken souls let out the cries I knew for the years we had suffered. And we let them out together.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really don't understand you two." Rima commented as we ate at my house again.

"What I don't understand is how you two spend so much time here and not move in. You two basically live here anyways." I stated. They both sleep here most of the month. Heck, Rima even has her own bed! Only because Ikuto hadn't really left me since I the kidnapping. I didn't mind it though. What worries me though is that Ikuto and I basically share a bed, though nothing happens in it, okay, we cuddle here and there, but that was it, and my parents still haven't said a word about it.

"Isn't that illegal?" Rima asked. I shrugged at it.

"Doubt it." I replied before stuffing some food in my mouth. I looked over at Ikuto. He was glaring down at his phone screen. He looked livid. I just leaned over a bit, since he stayed really close to me most of the time, so I could read the message.

Hinamori is mine. Leave her alone.

I didn't recognize the number. I gave Rima a quick look that told her that I needed to talk to her later. She understood what I meant.

"Why hasn't Ikuto brought in a cat yet?" Rima asked. I raised a brow at her.

"A cat?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"He's always reminded me of a cat so I thought he would get one at one point." She stated. I looked back of at the only male in the house. He wasn't listening to a word we were saying but that didn't matter at the moment. Ikuto hasn't spoken a word since we cried out in the woods either. Though, Rima did have a point. He does cat like a cat at times. His hair was soft like cats fur, he also loves fish and milk.

"You do have a point." I told Rima. I heard Ikuto's phone go off. There was a loud slam. Ikuto growled loudly. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a glare. I knew that glare wasn't for me though, so I smiled up at him.

"What can we do to help?" I asked. We three came to an unofficial agreement not to bring up each others issues unless we ourselves brought them up. I saw Rima nod her head in the corner of my eye. Ikuto stared at me for a few minutes and I allowed him too. I liked looking into his eyes anyways. They were this mysterious shade of blue that always seemed to send me to a different cosmos whenever I look into them. Ikuto quickly turned away and started writing on the piece of paper. Instead of handing it to me, like he usually would, he handed it over to Rima. I waited for Rima to read the paper. I raised a brow when she didn't. She looked over at Ikuto before nodding. She looked over at me.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Amu?" She asked. What they heck were those two up to? I raised a brow at her. "Kukai? Nagi? Tadase? "Kairi?" She listed. My eye brow would've went higher if it could. "Ikuto?" I swear I saw a smirk on her face. I just tilted my head.

"A crush?" I just asked. Rima suddenly looked like she wanted to beat her head on the table. "Like the thing between you and Nagi?" I asked with a smirk on my face this time. I heard Ikuto snicker as Rima glared at me. Her ears were red.

"Don't make me burn that project thing of yours, up." She threatened. I glared at her. I've been trying to write a manga where those tiny people did exist but I had a hard time coming up for a plot and names for the tiny people.

"You do that and I'll burn your gag manga." I threatened back. She flinched slightly but we both knew that we both would hold out on our threats. "But, if you must know." Rima looked at me with a shocked expression. I glanced at Ikuto and saw that he seemed interested. "Since I was seven years old, I've had psychiatrist from all over the country say that I would never overcome my phobia of being around other people. It took me months to get over the fear of being around my own family. I just now recently got my first friends. I don't want to yenks anything but doing something like that. I might find some people attractive but it's never gotten any rather than that." I told. They both looked slightly shocked. I stood up and took my empty plate to the sink while they got over their shock.

"You have a phobia of being around other people?" Rima asked. I nodded my head as I sat back down. I really didn't like hiding things like this from them. "Then how did you stand up to those strangers for me in that alley way?" She asked. I looked back to that moment. How vulnerable she looked… How I wished I was saved way before I was. Rima's eyes widen.

"Because… I refused to have someone become like me." I stated. "I refused to let you get hurt like that…" My eyes were watering up with all the memories that popped up. "I had to give you what I used to pray for, for the longest time." The tears were flowing now but I refused to let my emotions go any farther. I felt something wrap around my waist. I already knew that Ikuto was hugging me, just like he did in the woods. My face was to his chest but he kept his head up this time as he stroked my hair. Feeling the comfort Ikuto was giving me only made the tears come stronger. I turned in Ikuto's arms though, so I could see Rima. "I have to thank you both though." I felt Ikuto moved back as Rima's eyes widen even more. "I have a sever case of Post traumatic stress disorder. You both are the first people that make me feel comfortable enough to over come it. Whenever everyone gathered around to argue rather or not I was on a team, I would've freaked out and would've yelled before running away. Ikuto protected me while you defended me when I know told you I've never been on a team. I felt save. Then when everyone got together on the roof, just knowing you two were there to protect me if anything happened kept me grounded even when Kukai touched me. A total stranger touched me and I didn't freak out for the first time in my life." I knew I was grinning like an idiot but my face was just soaking wet from my tears. I must have looked really stupid. I didn't care though. I needed to tell them this. "I could never thank you two enough. I have no idea what I would do if I lost you two." I confessed. Ikuto pulled me in tighter. This time I turned back to him and sobbed. I was sobbing because I was happy. I was moving forward with my life, and I was happy. I clinged onto Ikuto's shirt as if it was my life line. They let me cry out my emotions, which I was thankful for until it was over. I had gotten tears and snot all over Ikuto's shirt, I probably looked like crap. I was now embarrassed.

"The day Amu helped me out with those creeps was the first time anyone had willingly helped me." I looked up at her with wide eyes. "My parents don't help me with anything since they are so busy arguing with each other." Tears were filling Rima's eyes this time. "If I wasn't so scared, I probably would've been really happy. When Ikuto listened to me about what had happened, I was extremely relieved. He wasn't anything like the rumors had told. You two made me feel like I was actually wanted for the first time in my life." Tears were rolling down Rima's eyes now. My older sister instinct kicked in and I was at the other side of the table hugging Rima before I could even blink. She flinched at first but hesitantly hugged me back. Now I understood why Rima was like what she was around everyone else. If they didn't want her, she'd give them a reason not to want her. I started humming one of the songs Ami played all the time. I looked over at Ikuto, who was staring at me now with wide eyes. I raised a brow at him. He just shook his head before looking at Rima with concern. Sometime I swear these two were siblings. They like the scheme things together to use on me. Apparently, I was their perfect target. When Rima calmed down, I slowly pulled away before getting back to my seat across from her. Rima kept her eyes down towards the table. I frowned at this. I needed to do something about it.

"Hey, Rima—." A shiver went down my spine as I literally jumped back out of the chair in shock. Something just bit my ear! I held my hand up to my bitten ear to protect it. Ikuto was chuckling as Rima started laughing. I looked over at Ikuto. He smirked at me. He bit my ear. He freakin' bit my ear. I felt my face getting warm. Rima was still laughing. I am going to get my revenge this time. An idea popped into my head, making my face redder. I slowly made my way to Ikuto. His smirk widen a bit as I came down a bit to be level with him. He seemed really amused by this. Rima was calming down a bit but I could feel her eyes on us. I grabbed his hands and just held them. Ikuto looked down at our hands in confusion. That's when I leaned next to his ear and licked the outter part of it. Apparently, I hit a certain spot I didn't mean to hit. He moaned like we were have sex moaned. Rima was laughing really loudly now as a shiver went up Ikuto's back. I smirked before I bit his ear like he did mine. This time he yelped. He yelped like a dog. I leaned back to get away from his ear as I started laughing. Rima started laughing louder before she fell out of her seat. I had to hold my gut from all this laughing. Ikuto was glaring at me. A glare I knew well enough meaning he was going to get back at me. I smirked at him this time. He pounced up at me before pinning me down to the ground. An evil smirk was on his face now. As I started to glare as him, his fingers stared tickling me on my sides.

"Hahahahahaha~!" I tried to rolling around to get away from him but he was sitting on my legs so I couldn't move. His fingers danced around, somehow finding every single on of my tickle spots.

"We're home!" I heard Kukai yell. I couldn't reply though since I was still laughing. Ikuto stopped tickling me as he leaned down next to my ear.

"Liked how I touched you, Amu-koi~?" He purred in my ear. I shivered up my spine and I knew that he felt it. I stopped laughing as soon as I processed what he just said. He just made a perverted joke while calling me 'koi'. I swear steam was coming out of my ears. Rima was chuckling. I was soon standing up but I didn't move.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? Your face is really red." Nagi asked but I couldn't process a single word they were saying. I didn't feel disgusted with the pervert joke and he called me koi.

"Yaya thinks that someone broke Amu!" Yaya declared but all I could hear was the words that Ikuto just teased me. What the heck is going on..?

"Shouldn't Ikuto-san be doing something to fix this?" Kairi asked. The next thing I knew was that I was being lifted up in the air. That's when I saw blonde standing at my door. Blonde and pink. What was he doing in my house? He was looking down on his phone, texting I think. The corner covered the door way now as I noticed I was moving upward. I looked down and saw the stair way. I knew Ikuto was the one carrying me, otherwise Ikuto would've taken me away from them by now. Ikuto's phone went off but he didn't answer it. Was Hotori texting Ikuto? Was he the one who sent that text? And how the heck did Ikuto walk everywhere without making a frickin' sound?! I'm getting him a cat costume for Christmas. I watched the pictures on the wall so I knew where we were going. The last picture on the wall was the last one Papa took of me when I was six. We must be going to my room. I heard him opening the door before we were moving again. This is really getting annoying. I wonder if it's all the blood that's rushing to my head is what's giving me a headache.? I was being lifted into the air by my waist. I watched as he gently placed me on the bed. I raised a brow at him as he grabbed a pen and paper off the desk.

You alright?

"Yeah, I just… I don't know how to react is all." I admitted. He raised a brow at me this time.

How to react to what?

"The teasing. If something was even remotely perverted, everyone tried to keep it away from me at all cost. So I don't know how to react to it." I said. Ikuto looked confused for a moment. It then donned on me… I haven't told Ikuto anything… Ikuto started smirking at me.

So you freezing up like that was because of me?

"N-n-no! I-i-I me-mean-uhhhhh…." I stuttered. Ikuto was chuckling at me. I crossed my arms as I pouted. I can't believe I fell for that. I'll run for an extra ten minutes for punishment. I felt his arms wrap around me again and his face against my bare neck. I was brought to his chest again. I was able to free my arms to wrap them around his neck. For some reason, I feel as though all these hugs he gives me were for reassurance for himself. I don't know why, but that's just what I feel. I heard Ikuto's phone going off again. Ikuto just brought me closer to him.

"Don't leave me." Ikuto begged again. I just smiled even though he couldn't see me. Those texts were silently eating away at him and he didn't show it.

"Never." I replied softly as I hugged him just a bit tighter. I heard laughter coming from down stairs. Why was there laughing coming from down stairs? Mama and Papa were at work and Ami had choir practice today. Rima was usually reading her gag manga by now.

"Get your hands off of me Woman!" I heard Rima shout. Nagi was here? Wait a second… I could feel Ikuto smirking against my neck but I just ignored it. There was something else I had to deal with.

"I totally forgot they were here!" I almost shouted. Ikuto was laughing this time as I jumped out of his arms and raced out of the room. I knew he would follow me; he usually does anyways. I skipped a few stairs as I went down the stairs. Man, I bet Kukai ate most of our food again. I paused at the kitchen door, Rima was glaring at Nagi as usual, Hotori was doing something with his phone again, Yaya and Kairi were talking about something that I couldn't hear. Kukai and Utau, Utau showed up to school a few days after I met everyone, were eating the rest of our supper. Kukai looked over at me.

"There's my sister!" Kukai shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Utau glared at me.

"What were you and my brother doing?" she questioned. She is really possessive over her brother. I raised a brow at her.

"He was teasing me again." I answered. She just narrowed her eyes at me. Kukai suddenly got all excited and jumped up into his seat.

"Ooh! I know! You two had your first kiss and you missed!" Kukai declared as if he just solved one of the world's greatest mysteries. I rolled my eyes at him. If only they knew what I went through. I noticed Hotori was texting on his phone again where no one would notice he was texting before putting his phone in his pocket. Ikuto's phone went off again. Hotori was texting Ikuto…

"Okay, challenge excepted." I smirked at Kukai. The room went silent and I felt everyone staring at me.

"When you kiss Utau, your aim will be right but you end up kissing her teeth." I told Kukai. They both started to blush. Everyone else snickered. "When Rima and Nagi kiss, they'll be too shy they'll barely notice they had even kiss." That quickly shut them up. Nagi was trying to hide his blush as Rima decided to glare at me. "Yaya would get too excited to kiss Kairi and miss. Yaya probably wouldn't mind it all that much though. Kairi would want to do it right though and do it right." Everyone in the room was blushing now. I could hear Ikuto behind me snickering. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him. He started chuckling this time before smirking back at me. Ikuto's phone went off again. Ikuto suddenly got irritated and got out his phone. I turned away so no one would watch him. Hotori looked like he was proud about something. I looked over at Rima and gave her the same look as before. I really need to talk to her about this before it got out of hand. I heard Ikuto growling behind me. I took a deep breath. He was going to hug me to death tonight….


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rung for the last time today as all the kids were still talking, ignoring the bell. I waited in the class room for everyone to leave. I was not going to linger in the hallways with all those idiots. Ikuto was next to me, waiting to leave as well. I didn't know where Rima was at but she could take care of herself. I was drawing for the 'project' as Rima calls it. I was drawing everyone on a separate sheet of paper. Maybe I should ask everyone what their dreams are. I knew Rima's even though she would probably never admit it. I also knew Ikuto's but I was just going to interpret it to a cat just to mess with him. What was the other's though. Kukai was good at sports, so maybe 'Star'? Nagi is a dancer… Maybe create two for him? One for girl dancing and one for boy dancing? Yaya… she's a tough one… Her and Kairi… Should Hotori be in it? I'll admit, if my life hadn't happen the way it did, I'd probably fall for his 'Princely' charm. His attitude, when no one was looking though, was more kingly. More demanding. Hmmm… How was I going to do this? I grabbed out my note book that I wrote every Idea I had for this in. I started brain storming some plot ideas.

"What language is that?"

I jumped out of my seat and landed in the floor. I heard Ikuto snicker from his seat. I sent him a glare before glaring at the idiot that talked right next to my ear. Rima stood tall with a smirk on her face. I saw her and Ikuto high five. I growled at them. That was their joke for the day?

"Seriously though, what language is that? It's not Japanese." Rima asked seriously this time.

"Yaya wants to see!" Yaya yelled as she jumped over the desk and grabbed my book. "This is Vietnamese! Yaya didn't know that Amu-chii knew Vietnamese! Yaya was born in Vietnam!" Yaya was rambling in glee now. Great, now I got to find a new language to learn. Kairi put a hand on Yaya's shoulder, which apparently was magic because she calmed down almost immediately. I grabbed my book from Yaya.

"Why do you know Vietnamese?" Kairi asked. I just grumbled under my breath as I grabbed all my stuff.

"Personal reason." I said as I stormed out of the room. I could hear them following behind me but I didn't acknowledge them. There was already very few Vietnamese in Japan. What was even lesser in Japan? Thailand? This just sucks. Maybe I should pick up a middle eastern language, like Egyptian. Maybe even African, if I could even find a book or something on the language.

"Amu, calm down. We didn't know it was that personal." Rima scolded but I just ignored her. That's a lot of journals I'll have to rewrite. If Yaya can read them, the same accident could happen again. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't acknowledge it. I didn't shove it away either. I knew the hand too well. It was Ikuto. I didn't care what he thought of how I was reacting but I wasn't going to be rude about it and push him away. I promised I wasn't going to leave him. If I push him away because of this, it might make him think that I would leave him. I didn't want to lose him, especially over something like this. I just needed room to think.

"Hey, you with the pink hair!"

Someone called. I didn't know this voice. I looked up to see a man in a trench coat, carrying a case and a camera, running this way. I stopped at the bottom of the front steps of the school. I noticed in the corner of my eye, Kukai and Utau coming over towards us. I even noticed Hotori looking mildly interested in the dude in the trench coat. I looked back at Rima. When she looked at me, I looked quickly at Hotori before looking back at her. She looked at Hotori and noticed the same thing I did. Ikuto looked at Hotori too before focusing back on the dude running towards us. I followed his example. His breaths were labored when he came over towards us. I noticed Nagi had come over to us as well but decided to ignore it for now.

"You..." he took another deep breath before fixing his posture. "You're Hinamori Amu?" He asked. I nodded my head once. "You lived in Kyoto during the year of 2006 right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I should've known that _that_ was what all this was about.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked snidely. He grinned up at me.

"I'm a very popular internet reporter. I'm on a quest to find the last unknown victim of Hotori Mizuki, and all my research points to you Miss Hinamori." He declared. The school grounds became silent. Hotori only looked more interested. From the lack of reaction from the students, it looked like they already made the connections between the two. Everyone was staring at me though. "Are you the last victim of the kidnapper/rapist?"

"No, you had made a mistake." I tried to say as confidently as possible. I didn't sound as strong as I wanted to but I had inwardly pat myself on the back for not breaking eye contact in the lie nor having my PTSD show through.

"But you are the only person of correct age that lived in the area of which she was kidnapped and went missing the same time she was held captive. Resources even told me that the last victim had pink hair just like the first victim." He told. Everyone's eyes were widening. I took a deep breath through my nose so no one noticed what I was doing. ' _Ikuto and Rima are right behind me along with the rest of our gang. Forget that Hotori is watching us with amusement.'_ I thought, trying to calm down my nerves. I willed my legs to stop shaking. _'_ _How did they find out I had pink hair?!'_ I inwardly shook that thought away as I glared at the man in front of me. "

"Like I said, you got the wrong person." My voice was almost cracking. "Why are you looking for her anyways? I'm sure she'd rather be left alone."

"Because, Miss Hinamori," He said in a tone that he had already made up in his mind that I truly was the last mysterious victim. "How are we as the people suppose to learn how to protect ourselves if we do not have the full truth? Besides, If I play my cards right, I can find out how she survived and who truly captured Hotori." Cards huh… Maybe I could use that in my story. I'll take note of that later.

"So you're just in it for the fame. You don't care who's life you ruin as long as you get top story." I explained. His eyes widened when I said this. I apparently hit the nail on the head. "How reassuring." I remarked sarcastically. He glared at me but somehow managed to keep a smile on his face. I took one last deep breath. "And I suggest you stop looking for the last victim." This time I sounded more confident. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Why should I? The public has the right to know!" He shouted. I felt a vein pop on my head.

"Then you are just as much of a monster as Hotori Mizuki!" I shouted over everyone. "I'm pretty sure that victim just wants to live a normal life! And here you are trying to not only, strip her away from that but also create a constant reminder of what he did to her! If everyone knew who she was, imagine how much pity would give her for the rest of her life! She wouldn't be able to go out on social outings, heck, she wouldn't be able to get a job without someone reminding her of what he did to her! How can you be so full of yourself that you're basically trying to ruin their entire life!" My face was stinging but I was able to hide the watery eyes. I took a few steps towards him. His glare just hardened at me. I snorted at him. "You really are a monster just like him." I spat. I walked by him, making sure to hit him with my shoulder, and walked away. I needed to get out of here.

"She is so cool~!" One of the students coo-ed. Great here it comes… "She stood up for a completely stranger~!"

"Cool 'n spicy~!" Everyone coo-ed. I could still feel eyes on me. I'm pretty sure it was Ikuto and the rest of them. I didn't care though. I needed some time to think. I felt the need to hide for weeks. I don't understand. I was reassured by many high government officials that there wouldn't be a leak about anything that dealt with me. If someone there saw me talking to them, it wouldn't have mattered. The stupid black dye was still very strong in my hair. This doesn't make any sense. I didn't even go back to school till my hair was pink again and that wasn't until Ami was born. Yeah, sure, the other kids started calling me a slut or a whore but that was because they thought my parents had sold me off to some dude with a lot of money. I stormed down the streets. People were making sure to stay out of my way and I was silently thankful for it. I wonder how many people he had to talk to back at my old school for him to get that much information on me? I came up to the park. Since the day has basically ended for work and school people, the park was fuller than it usually was. I didn't mind it right now though, they weren't packed together and I knew a spot that no one went to.

"Amu-chan! Wait!"

I heard Nagi behind me. I just sped up a bit. The older people were shaking their heads towards me. They probably figured we were a couple or whatever but I just went on.

"Amu-chan!"

Nagi grabbed my arm from behind and turned me around. Ikuto wasn't with him. My chest was getting tight. I glared at Nagi; hopefully it'll distract me from the tightness in my chest.

"He was right, wasn't he." He stated while trying to catch his breath. I growled at him. Did he not understand anything I just screamed earlier? "Dear God… So all the times we…" I was pretty sure he was recalling the times everyone called me slut. "I am so sorry…" He was staring at me with pity. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"That look, is exactly why I don't tell people anything." I growled before turning and walking away. I walked right into the wooded area of the park. I could still hear his foot steps behind me.

"Is that why you didn't make fun of me like everyone else? Is that why you treated me like a normal kid?" He was behind me. His voice sounded desperate.

"Leave me alone." I growled as I sped up.

"Friends don't leave friends alone." He stated strongly. It was enough to make me freeze on spot.

"They also don't take pity in the other's misfortune." I grumbled before walking again.

"And that was my mistake! Let me try to fix my mistake, Amu-chan!" Nagi begged. My steps were more hesitant now. "I know Ikuto-san is helping you heal as you are helping him heal. I just want to try and help." My face was stinging again.

"Why? So you can feel better about yourself? Knowing that someone had a harsher life than you did? Want to rub it in my face?" I was facing him now. I was pretty sure that I was crying. The shock look on his face was enough to prove it. His face turned to sadness again. "Because that's all that face does! Stop looking at me like that!" I fell to my knees. I was used to having people see me cry. It was basically all anyone has seen me do since Hotori Mizuki kidnapped me.

"I can't." What? I looked up at him. There was sadness in his eyes still but this time, it was different somehow. "I've always seen you as a sister, now I'm sure that Kukai and Kairi sees you that way too. Brothers are suppose to protect their sisters. They're suppose to help them feel safe. It's makes us feel bad that we were already too late for that." He pause for a minute and all I could do was stare at him. "What we can do now, is help you move on." He said in a girl's voice this time. I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit when he did that. "I'm also sure that sisters feel as if they should protect each other. Rima is already overly protective of you. So is Utau and Yaya. I got them all bet though." He was still talking in a girl's voice. "I'm your brother," He said in a guy's voice. "And your sister." He was back to a girl's voice. I laughed a little louder this time. He was smiling now. He petted the top of my head like Kukai liked to do. I pouted at this.

"I'm not a cat. Stop touching my head." I grumbled. Nagi just laughed a bit.

"There is one person I can't bet though." I looked at him with a raised brow. "Ikuto… He's so much different when he's around you." He stated. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How would you know? He rarely leaves my side." I pouted. I really didn't want to have this discussion. Nagi smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You miss him already, huh?" He teased. I froze a minute. I could feel my face warming up.

"Y-yo-you me-mean h-how y-you mi-miss Ri-rima?" I tried to tease back. Great, now I'm mess. Nagi seemed to have freeze on spot anyways. He was starting to blush too. I bet you if people saw us, they would misinterpret this. Nagi face seemed to have shifted.

"Hmmmhn! I have completely fallen for her." Nadesko popped through. My eyes widen. He just admitted it. Nagi was back and he started to laugh. "Now I see why Ikuto picks on you so much!" I glared at him before hitting in on the arm. He was laughing even harder while holding the spot where I just hit him. He's just as bad as Ami. I smirked at him.

"So you are going to tell her soon, right?" I asked. He froze again.

"I-i-I don't think I sh-should." Nagi was the one embarrassed this time. He started scratching the back of his head nervously. "I don't think she's into me that way. I snorted at that.

"If Ikuto acts differently when I'm not around, like you said, then Rima is exactly the same way." I told him. His eyes were wide again. I stood up this time. I looked down at him. "Let's head back to the others before they decide to freak out." I felt a pressure on my back before I started falling forward.

"There's my little sister!" Kukai shouted right next to my ear as he hugged me front behind. My body tensed up when his voice reached my ears.

"Kukai! Let go of Amu!" I heard Utau yell. I felt Kukai let go of me as he yelped in my ear. Rima was soon standing in front of me. She raised a brow at me.

"He shouted right next to my ear." I mumbled. She nodded her head in understanding. She turned and glared at Nagi.

"Why didn't you tell us that you found Amu!?" Rima was really overly protective of me. I understood why though. Nagi freezes up this time. I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Because Nadesko was having girl problems." I teased. His face turned red as he grip his pants tightly.

"Who is Nadesko? How does Amu-chii know Nadesko?" Yaya asked. Nagi's face shifted. My smirk widened.

"It's what I call Nagi when he—" Nagi quickly reached over and covered my mouth with his hand. I raised a brow at him. Ikuto looked some what irritated. He was glaring at Nagi's hand. I'll have to ask Ikuto about that later. Nagi was looking at me nervously. I just glared at him. I spat in his hands, literally. You know, like that spit large enough you can see it when you're passing it on the side walk. Disgusting I know, but it works. Nagi retreated his hand while making a face.

"You just spat in my hand!" He was absolutely disgusted.

"Nadesko is Nagi's girl side." I commented. Kukai was the only one that was laughing, the others looked at me like I was crazy. Ikuto looked like he was thinking. Weird cat. Nagi glared at me before smirking slightly. I raised a brow at him again.

"Amu was actually the one having girl troubles and just didn't want to admit it." He said in his girl's voice. I glared at him. Kukai, Utau, and Yaya was laughing at us, which only caused my glare to intensify. Rima and Ikuto was smirking at us, which diffidently didn't help. Kairi was looked amused. A creepy shiver went down my spine. I was immediately on the defensive. Rima, Ikuto, and Nagi noticed this immediately.

"We're being watched." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hinamori-chan!"

Oh, great. It's Seiyu's personal creeper. It's sad when I an deal with the pervert better. Everyone else stopped talking and looked behind me. What the heck did this Hotori want.

"Hinamori-chan, are you alright? I saw how you stormed out after that freak interrogated you." He tried to sound annoyed but I could easily hear the amusement in his tone. I rolled my eyes before turning around.

"I was annoyed but seeing as though you came to remind me, I'm mad." I sassed. I know, not the coolest thing to say but it just fell out of my mouth. I saw Rima shaking her head next to me. Hotori noticed this as well. I felt someone standing right behind me. "Thanks for the reminder." I commented sarcastically. Hotori was glaring somewhere behind me. I guessing it was Ikuto, who was more than likely standing behind me. In a way, I guess you can say I feel more empowered. I really don't know what to call it, but whatever the heck it's called, I was thankful for it.

"Well, I will be checking up on you for the next few days. Some people start acknowledging events like this, even days later." Hotori stated. I glared at him.

"She has friends to back her up." Kairi stated.

"She barely even knows you, what the heck should you be the one checking up on her?" Utau sassed. What can't the earth swallow me up whole? I hate it when people talk about me and act like I'm not standing right there.

"We'll see about that." He growled before turning and walking away. He acts like a power hungry prince who acts like a king.


	7. Chapter 7

I am literally pulling out my hair!

First, he greets me before school starts with that damned smile and then he _follows_ me! He freakin' follows me! He picks me up between classes with the same smile! Thank God, Ikuto was always there. He tries his best to stay in between me and Hotori. That doesn't stop Hotori from trying to have a stupid conversation with me. If that wasn't freaky enough, he tries to partner up with me for _every_ project the school has to offer. I am so happy I'm not a loner anymore. Even some of the other students partnered up with me because they could see how freaky he was being. If this was a cartoon, his head would be on fire from how mad he was. I heard Ikuto growl. He must have spotted creeper of the year looking at me again. I just want to go run into the woods and hide for a while. Mother Nature has always protected me to the best of her abilites.

If you were a murderer, how would you kill him?

Now I know how Ikuto deals with his anger. Not only does he write names in his little black book, he plans in it as well. I shook my head slightly in amusement. How would I kill him though..?

How long would it take for him to die if I just gauged out his eye balls?

I don't know. That kind of seems boring though.

Really? I didn't even tell you every thing I was going to do.

Then why ask?

The main problem I have with him is his staring issue. That and I would need to know, I wouldn't want him dying to quickly.

You're secretly a psychopath, aren't you?

Oh, and you aren't. You clearly do this all the time.

That obvious?

You started the conversation sooo, yeop~!

Darn… If gauging his eye balls don't kill him, what all would you do to him?

Why should I tell you? I can't have you stealing my ideas.

Oh, please, I'm more experienced than you are. I would have a better plan than you.

Seriously? I lived with a psychopath for a while. I actually learned a lot. Though I wouldn't let him live for more than a week.

I would've said a day.

A day is too short for the torturing. He's been torturing me since I got here.

Has he done something else that I don't know about.

Probably but I don't feel like thinking about him unless it's about killing him.

Yep. You're a psychopath.

Takes one to know one.

I looked up again to see if the teacher had caught onto us yet. Big mistake. Hotori was looking back here and thought I was looking at him. He smiled that same fake smile.

 _I had came out of the bathroom he allowed me to use. He was working on something on a desk. I took one step forward to test out how much he was paying attention. The wooden floor squeaked. Darn it! I looked back at me over his shoulder. He gave me a fake smile._

I literally shook my head. Why does everything Hotori do remind me of the other Hotori?1 This is really freaking annoying!

What are you thinking about?

Vacation.

Then why were you shaking your head?

Clearly, I didn't like the spot I thought of.

You're a terrible lair even when your writing. Did Hotori have something to do with it?

Which Hotori are we talking about?

He paused again. He clearly got my hidden message. Is it scary that we know each other this well? I mean, We basically live together and we hardly argue. He helps me with the chores and makes sure that I actually do something besides house work. We know to avoid certain subjects. We know how to calm each other down when needed. Oh, great. Rima is right… We're basically a married couple. What's worse is that marriage is just a piece of paper. I hope Ikuto doesn't realize this. He wouldn't stop teasing me if he did.

Why is you're face red?

No reason.

You're thinking about me, aren't you?

I swear, I can hear him smirking. My face must have gotten redder. Ikuto was snickering.

"Himamori-chan, do you need to go see the nurse?" The teacher asked. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing was coming out so I just closed it. So I just shook my head. "Ikuto, take Himamori-chan to the nurses office, just to be safe." Nikaidou sensei told Ikuto. I didn't dare look up. I already knew the others were worried.

"I can take her, sensei!" Hotori volunteered. I coward slightly in my seat. Ikuto clearly growled. I felt something wrap around my waist and pull at me. I looked at the arms. They clearly belonged to Ikuto. They were too long to belong to anyone else. That and he was the only one that wears ripped jeans besides me and Utau… I don't remember if Kukai does or not. Seeing as though I haven't been killed my Utau, this has to be Ikuto.

"Sensei already chose Ikuto to take her. You don't hear him complaining about it, do you?" Rima sassed. I refrained from laughing. They were seriously protective of me. I would be of them but they can be scary when they want to be…I felt my feet leave the ground before I saw Ikuto's legs moving. One of his hands tighten around my waist as the other went to my knees. He was carrying me bridal style again… My face feels like it was burning off my face. I leaned my head on his chest when the classroom doors closed.

"Do I have to go to the nurse?" I asked. He hummed a yes. I inwardly groaned. I just wanted to be away from people for a while. I haven't had a break from people in a while and it's starting to suffocating me. "Hey, Ikuto?" He hummed, letting me know that I had his attention. "After school, can you find a way to distract Hotori. I want to get away from everyone for a while." I asked. I was just staring off into space as I waited for an answer. It's been a few months since I've been here and people were now just starting to suffocate me. Honestly, I was proud of myself though… I can't help but to wonder why it hasn't happened before now.

"I can do that." I heard Ikuto say. I blinked a couple of the times before looking up to him. He was looking forward but I couldn't help but to smile. I can finally get a break.

Ikuto just ran out of the classroom while pulling Kukai behind him. Everyone was looking at me but all I could do was shrug. I didn't know what they were up to. Hopefully, whatever they got planned, worked.

"Hinamori-chan."

I nearly jumped out of my seat. Hotori was standing at the end of my desk with the same fake princely smile on his face. It took everything in me not to frown at him.

"Hotori-san." I replied emotionlessly. He didn't looked pleased by that.

"I was wondering if—

"No, she can't. We were going shopping today." Utau came up and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"Don't get in our way, Hotori." Rima threatened this time. She linked our arms together like she does when men start staring at us. They both started dragging me away and down the path the boys took either. Soon, Utau was taking the lead. I could feel Hotori following us though. I wonder if Utau was in on the plan…? I just wonder if I should be more concerned at the fact that Rima allowed Utau take the lead or not. I know they like to argue for the heck of it but… This is just weird. The suffocating atmosphere was back. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Utau dragged us through the door that lead us to the soccer field. All of the boys, not only Kukai and Ikuto, were playing soccer. A lot of the girls were sitting and watching them play. I was about ready to puke at the sight. Love sick idiots for some strangers. Rima took the lead this time. Now I was terrified because Utau let her take the lead. I frowned as Rima found us a spot on the yard for us to watch the boys play. Yaya and Kairi soon joined us.

"Yaya and Kairi has arrived!" Yaya shouted. Utau and Rima glared at her but she ignored them. She and Kairi always seemed to always sit together.

"Are you two sure you aren't dating?" I asked them. Both of their faces redden.

"Ya-ya-yaya is-s Su-sur-sure…" Yaya stuttered. Utau and Rima snickered.

"Wo-worry bout you-your o-own lo-love li-life, Hinamori." Kairi tried to threatened. I snickered this time.

"Hinamori! Ikuto's team is lacking a member! Play with us!" Kukai shouted.

"I can't play against a measly girl!" One of Kukai's team members shouted. I glared at him.

"What's wrong with a girl playing a sport?!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing! They just can't play as well as boys!" He shouted back. Kukai looked like he just saw a ghost as Ikuto face palmed.

"Challenge accepted." I growled before stomping my way down to the field. The other players looked a bit skeptical but they were smart enough to keep their mouth shut.

"Go Amu-chii!" I heard Yaya yell. It wasn't long till the game started again. Their first mistake was not guarding me. Their second mistake was thinking I couldn't intercept them. The offensive people kept trying to get the ball back but my team members always blocked them somehow. I was able to pass the ball to Ikuto who was able to free himself. I ran a bit faster since it didn't look like the other team members looked like they could help Ikuto anytime soon. Once we passed the half field line, towards our own goal, Ikuto kicked the ball high up in the air.

managed to hit Hotori in the face with the soccer ball. Hotori's face was really bloody he probably broke his nose. Oh well. I snuck out through the side and ran through the alley ways. Thanks to the runs with Kukai every morning, I had a lot of stamina and speed. It didn't take me long to make it to the other side to the city. I came to a slow walk as I passed by the last few houses. I figured, I wouldn't be seeing anyone around here. Hopefully there were no other people around, which would beat the point of being here if there was. I walked along the edge of the city and the edge of the woods. It was very peaceful here. Usually I would avoid these places too since everyone else avoided them but, I found it reassuring.

The birds were singing and I could hear the crickets. I even saw a cat or two. There was a spot up ahead that didn't hold any building, maybe an empty lot. That would be a good place to hide for now. I sped my walking up a bit. The weeds were kind of tall, maybe to my ankles. There were head stones here and there. Someone really isn't doing their job. I grabbed a hold of my lock before walking in it. This is a good place to hide, especially if it's forgotten. There was a small tree to the left corner, where the weeds were just a bit taller than the rest of it. I walked over to that area, it was the only place with shade. I pulled out a bunch of weeds for a place to sit. Once I was able to sit, I pulled out my lock.

It was like a four leaf clover in gems on a gold lock. I never understood why that man ever gave it to me. Honestly, I don't remember much of him besides the color blue, and his smile. I remember it was the first real smile I had seen in forever.

 _"_ _Come on, Rosie. There is someone you need to meet." He said sweetly as he tried to lead me to a small red car. Why couldn't he just get my name right? I pulled back on the arm he held to make him turn around towards me._

 _"_ _I'm NOT Rosie! I'm Amu!" I shouted as I was able to kick him in the place where a man should never be kicked. His dark pink eyes seemed to shrink but I would clearly see anger in his eyes. I didn't care though. I turned and ran. I ran away from him. I ran away from the stupid red car. I ran away from the cabin. I just ran away again. It might have been my millionth escape, but I learned from all the past escapes. I knew where to hide, I knew which direction he was the slowest in. Every escape, I was away for longer periods of time. This time though, I would be free._

My mind was becoming fuzzy. Why couldn't I remember what happened after that? I gripped the lock in my hand. I wish I could remember him. Who ever saved me deserved to be remembered. I wonder how Hotori was related to Hotori. It would be cool if Ikuto was related to the man that saved me. I mean, they look alike… I think. I was getting a head ache. Oh well. It probably will never happen. What are the chances anyways?

"Amu!"

I jumped up in shock. I looked towards the entrance of the graveyard.

"What a creepy place to hide…" I heard him comment. Kukai was looking around the place, as if it needed his approval. My eye brows furrowed together. "Understandable though. Who would suspect that you'd hide in here!" It seemed like he approved. "Utau would've came but her and your sister are working on the videos again." He rolled his eyes at that.

"What are you doing here?" I rudely interrupted. He looked at me in shock for a second before he went back to himself.

"Ikuto asked for me to make sure you weren't followed!" He told. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you followed me instead?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I was going to watch you to make sure you weren't interrupted but were staring at that lock for at least an hour!" He can wait for an hour? Is this really Kukai? "Now, let's go play some street soccer!" He said as he raised up a soccer ball. I swear I can see some blood on it.

"Ain't that the ball Ikuto hit Hotori with?" Kukai just smirked at me. That was a yeop. I picked myself off the ground with a small smile on my face. They were insufferable but I still loved them.

"Why are you this far away from everybody anyways?" Kukai asked. I froze right where I stood. I bit my bottom lip before I felt my mask come back up.

"They were all starting to annoy me." I said in my confident voice. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't start that with me." He threatened. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. I was just feeling a bit claustrophobic." I pouted.

"School does that to everyone. I just don't see why you had to get _this_ far away from everyone." He complained. I looked at him.

"I didn't want Hotori following me." I stated. He rolled his eyes this time.

"With a broken nose, I doubt it. Though… I do have to say, he does look a bit better." He commented. I laughed at that.

"I didn't know you flew like that, Kukai." I teased . He smirked like that.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm so attracted to Ikuto." He teased back.

"I knew it!" I pointed at him accusingly. He laughed this time.

"Seriously Amu." He started in a tone I knew to start paying attention to. "I understand that you aren't used to this but… You don't need to feel like that. We're your friends. We'll make that feeling go away." He said. You can force feeling to go away?

"How?" I almost whispered. He started grinning at me.

"We joke around or tease each other. Something people usually do to lighten the mood. It's kind of works the same way." Was it really that easy? "We'll always be there for you, Amu. If you think about it, we are our own little family. Family always stick together." My eyes widened. They knew my flaws and they were willing to stay with me like that? Was it true or just words? He held up the bloody ball up. "Now, for some street soccer, come on!" He was almost cheering. He was back to his normal self in no time flat. I see why Utau was attracted to him…

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kukai grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

"Dude, we were about to play some soccer!" Kukai whined. I raised a brow at him. "I haven't even put the ball on the ground though!" He was pouting. I started tuning them out. I stared at the woods. I wonder it was like the woods that was outside of the cabin? An idea popped in my head. I walked over to Kukai and pulled the phone out his hands. I ended his call before giving his phone back to him. "That was Rima. She's going to kill me!" Kukai was starting to freak out. I poked Kukai's chest.

"You're it." I said before running out to the woods.

"That's cheating! Hey! Get back here!" I heard him shout. I laughed this time. He was close behind me and that was fine with me. I memorized every tree and rock so I wouldn't lose our way. There was a fairly large tree with low branches up ahead. I sped up a bit before jumping to grab one of the branches. I pulled myself up before Kukai could touch me. "I can't climb trees! I'm not Ikuto!" Kukai whined. I placed a fake pout on my face.

"Awww. Sounds like someone is jealous." I teased. He pouted before turning the other way. I jumped off the branch and started running again.

"Hey! Stop cheating!"

"Didn't know you needed a handicap, Kukai!" I teased. I heard him speed up behind me. That's when I heard it. Water. I smirked. This was going to be fun~! I sped up too. We reached the water, and I jumped right in. It was deeper than the one at the cabin. Kukai paused at the edge of the creek. I smirked at him. His eyes went wide as I splashed him. He glared at me.

"It is on." He threatened as he took his electronics off and placed them on the other side of the tree before jumping in, making sure to splash me. When his he pop up out of the surface, I splashed him back and the war was on. It was good to have someone like Kukai as an older brother.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hinamori-chan!"

I groaned loudly, just to make sure he heard it. Honestly though, I was kind of scared. This is the worst time possible to be caught by him. None of my friends was anywhere to be found…

"Hinamori-chan! I was wondering if you wanted to head out to get something to eat with me real quick." He offered with a fake smile. They really were just alike. I wonder if it was father and son… Actually, no I don't. I just want away from him. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Keep smiling like that and you're going to start getting wrinkles at a young age." I commented. His eye brow twitched. He was slowly getting mad.

"So is that a yes?" He was trying to play it cool. I rolled my eyes. I can't have him know how scared I was right now. He'd use it to his advantage.

"No." And I turned and walked away. He grabbed my elbow roughly, it didn't bother me though. What bothered me was the fact that he was touching me. I turned and glared at him. I hope my legs aren't shaking.

"I must insist." He said as he began trying to drag me away. I started pulling back on my arm. I feel like we were playing tug-a-war. _Why couldn't he just take the hint and left me alone!?_ I was getting really nervous though. Was he trying to kidnap me like the other Hotori did? Was he going to attempt to do the same things? Where the heck was everybody? School recently ended but there wasn't anyone else to be seen. What if he planned it this way? I'm pretty sure my legs were shaking now.

"No!" I shouted lightly before pulling back harder. He just pulled even harder. I couldn't feel my heart beat now. It seemed as everything went into slow motion. He pulled me hard enough that I was literally falling in front of him. It didn't seem like he was going to stop me from falling. As I got right in front of him, about to land on my face, I pulled my elbow to the side as far as I could before I elbowed him in the gut as hard as I could. I turned slightly so I landed roughly one my shoulder. I watched as Hotori fell to the ground, puking. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I turned the next corner, to get as far away from him as possible. I rammed right into something. It was soft but hard as the same time. Whatever it was, fell right on down with me. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was lying, errr… straddling Ikuto. I felt my face warm up. Ikuto didn't tease me though. I quickly got up. Ikuto wasn't moving though. I looked at him through the blush. He was staring at the lock on my necklace with wide eyes. When did that fall out of my shirt? Did the lock mean something? Why was Ikuto looking at it like that?

"Hinamori!" Hotori sounded mad. I quickly got up and got on the other side of Ikuto. I mean where he was in between Hotori and me. I was still shaking. Ikuto started standing up now but he was more ridged than usual. Hotori rounded the corner. He was more ridged too. Hotori was glaring at Ikuto. All I could see was Ikuto's back. Hotori turned and started glaring at me. Ikuto step and stood in front of his line of sight. I took a couple steps forward, grabbed the back of his shirt, and hid my face. The tears were falling now. My face was hot but it was stinging. Hotori tried to kidnap me. Why would people want to kidnap me? Rima, I understand, she is gorgeous. She looks like a china doll. I just look like a brat. "Get out my way, Tsukiyomi. Hinamori-chan and I were talking." Hotori demanded. I clinged onto Ikuto's shirt tighter. _Please make Hotori leave._ I felt Ikuto vibrate. He must have growled. I would've giggled if we weren't in this situation. He reminded me so much of a cat. "Get out of the way. Tsukiyomi." Hotori sounded extremely mad. Something in my gut told me to back away. So that's what I did. When I started stepping back, Hotori tried to run around Ikuto. Ikuto blocked him though. Hotori took a step back before swinging his fist at Ikuto. Ikuto easily blocked it and Hotori just threw another punch. Ikuto easily blocked that as well. Hotori went to kick him off his feet but Ikuto just dodged. Hotori just kept trying to land a hit on Ikuto but Ikuto just kept blocking everything he threw. I knew Ikuto didn't really like fighting unless he really had to. Ikuto was starting to look irritated. Maybe he thought Hotori would get it through his skull that he wouldn't be able to win the fight and give up. Hotori didn't seem like he was getting the message.

 _The man in blue hair was fighting against the blonde haired demon. I gripped the lock in my hand. A total stranger helped me against a total stranger that kidnapped me. My eyes watered up. That blue haired man was my hope. He stood up for me, someone he only met a minute ago. I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine but he was helping me. I could feel something wet running down my face. For the first time since I've been kidnapped, I was feeling something that wasn't fear nor dread. I was feeling so many forgotten emotions it was hard to differentiate one from another. The demon was able to knock the blue haired man to the ground. All those emotions that I was feeling left and fear was back. The demon was coming towards me. The blue haired man jumped on the demon before he could get too close to me._

 _"_ _Run!" He yelled at me before he got elbowed to the face. He didn't have to tell me twice. I turned and ran. I ran till I got to the edge of the woods. I turned around and they were still fighting. I didn't know why, but I was smiling. They both noticed me and stopped fighting. I didn't understand it but I took my chance. I looked to the blue haired man._

 _"_ _Thank you." I mouthed before I turned and ran. I ran passed the creek I fell in the first time I escaped. I ran passed the tree where I was captured again and I kept going. I was finally free. One thing was for sure. I was never going to look back._

I can't believe I forgot about that. Why would I forget that out of everything that happened to me? Now that I think about it… Ikuto looks a lot like that man. Is that the reason why I never felt scared around Ikuto? Something was touching my forehead. I came out of my thoughts and saw Ikuto, right there in my face. I couldn't see anything around us but I didn't mind that. I smiled at Ikuto.

"Let's go." I heard him say. He grabbed my hand before slowly leading me away. I watched Ikuto with every step he took. I gripped his hand back. I noticed Ikuto pause a bit but he continued on leading the way. He seemed to have straightened a bit. In a way, I guess you can say prouder.

"Thank you." I said. This time he stopped. "Thank you." I repeated. He turned to look at me. My smile widened a bit. "Thank you for always being there for me, even when we hardly even known each other." I said. "Just… Thank you… For everything." I finished, holding his hand just a bit tighter. Ikuto's eyes seemed a little bit wider than usual but I couldn't stop smiling no matter what face he was making. I felt relieved. Ikuto quickly fished out his phone. Then I heard the sound of shutters. My smile fell. "Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked. He started smirking at me. My face felt really light. "Delete it!" I demanded. He just chuckled and I heard that sound again. "Stop it!" I started pouting. Then there was the same sound. I glared at him. He just started laughing. "Hmph!" I stormed passed him but I never let go of his hand. I wasn't mad at him. Just annoyed.

I lead us out of the school, but I refused to look back at Ikuto. I was still pouting. I stopped in the school yard but I still didn't look at him. "Where are we going?" I asked him. I felt him move next to me. He leaned forward a bit. I turned my head away from him. He moved around in front of me. He was still trying to look at me face. I turned away from him this time. He wasn't moving now. I was tempted to turn around and look at him but I stood my ground. I felt him move closer to my back. I already knew he was towering over me. He reached over my shoulder and grabbed my lock. My head was feeling light again. He was holding it in the palm of his hand like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Would you tell me where you got this?" He asked, so soft I almost didn't catch it. This time I giggled.

"Honestly, watching you fight Hotori reminded me how I got it." I admitted. I didn't know what his expression was but he continued holding on to the lock. He sighed as he dropped the lock, letting it fall back to my chest.

"Ice cream. Let's go get some Ice cream." Ikuto told. I turned as I lead us away from the school. I sped up a bit to be able to walk along side him.

We walked to the ice cream stand in a comfortable silence. Ikuto got me a chocolate ice cream cone and didn't get him anything. I wonder if Ikuto feels alright? He loves chocolate! He grabbed my hand again and guided away from the Ice cream stand. We were now sitting on a bench in the park. Ikuto didn't say anything and I took that as a sign to go ahead an eat my ice cream. I've already ate half of the ice cream but I could feel Ikuto watching me though.

"I should've gotten you a vanilla." He randomly said. I turned to him with a raised brow.

"Why?" I asked. He just stiffly looked away. It was kind of weird but I ignored it. We fell back into silence. Ikuto was facing away from me now. The air was starting to get thick. Ikuto finally faced me again. I silently offered Ikuto some. He didn't move so I started eating it again. He's got to be sick. I can't believe he denied chocolate. Ikuto leaned over and starting eating some of my ice cream as well. I froze in place, tongue still on ice ream and face fully red. Ikuto started smirking at me. I glared at him but didn't try to move my tongue away from the ice cream. I could hear people giggled and laughing at us but I tuned them out. Ikuto continued eating with a smirk on his face. I finally willed myself to move back. Ikuto just raised a brow. I pouted before looking away. Ikuto was perfectly fine. I can't believe I was coming close to worrying about him. That when I felt something cold on my cheek. I somehow knew that Ikuto smeared ice cream on my cheek. "Hey!" I glared at him. He smirked at me before grabbing my head. What on earth is he doing? He made me face away from him, where the ice cream smeared cheek was facing him. I felt his tongue run up my cheek. I froze again. What did these things mean? I mean, I know that we had an indirect kiss but… Why did he lick my cheek? Was he more like a cat than Rima and I suspected? I felt Ikuto grab my ice cream and I let him. I don't think I could finish it any time soon. My mind was jumbled. I couldn't make sense of nothing. My heart was speeding up to where it was just almost a humming in my chest. I felt really high though. It was almost as if my feet wasn't even touching the ground. Nothing was around us. It was weird.

"You alright? You've been blushing for a while." Ikuto asked. I could hear the tease in his tone. From his chuckle, I knew my blush got brighter. What were these feeling that I was feeling? I felt Ikuto shift next to me. I looked at him. He was facing me a bit more now. He reached over and pulled me into his lap. I swear my heart was humming now. He brought his mouth next to my ear. "Behind us." He whispered. I went and knocked him on the head, but I noticed them. The people that tried to rape Rima in the alley. I turned and pretended to try and get out of his grip. "They've been staring at you since we've got here." He whispered in my ear. I pretended to give up and pout so they wouldn't notice. I was upset though. I usually notice these things. How did I miss this one? Was it because of the weird feelings that Ikuto was giving to me that I forgot the rest of the world? This was starting to scare me. As always though, Ikuto was here to save me. "The lock… Where did you get it?" He asked now.

"The man that save me… He gave it to me." I said. "He looked a lot like you, actually." I felt Ikuto stiffen behind me. "I never got his name though." I was almost whining.

"Can… Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. I nodded my head once before closing my eyes.

 _"_ _Come on, Rosie. There is someone you need to meet." He said sweetly as he tried to lead me to a small red car. Somewhere in me, it told me I needed to leave, now. Why couldn't he just get my name right? I pulled back on the arm he held to make him turn around towards me. I pulled up as much courage as possible._

 _"_ _I'm NOT Rosie! I'm Amu!" I shouted as I was able to kick him in the place where a man should never be kicked. His dark pink eyes seemed to shrink but I would clearly see anger in his eyes. I didn't care though. I turned and ran. I ran away from him. I ran away from the stupid red car. I ran away from the cabin. I just ran away again. It might have been my millionth escape, but I learned from all the past escapes. I knew where to hide, I knew which direction he was the slowest in. Every escape, I was away for longer periods of time. This time though, I would be free. I jumped over the rocks, swerved my way through the trees and even jumped the creek._

 _"_ _Rosie!" He screamed. He was mad. Madder than usual but something told me to make sure that I didn't get in the car. I continued running. I had more endurance thanks to the previous escapes, even though he was almost starving me. I'd rather die out here than in there or where ever he wanted to take me. I got passed the point of my farthest escape. I continued running till I found a deer path. I didn't want to leave a path for him to follow. I was running toward the sun now. I closed my eyes as if it was going to help me sped up. It wasn't long till I ran into something. I'm pretty sure it was a tree because it didn't move in the slightest._

 _"_ _What are you doing out here in the woods dressed like that?" I heard someone ask. I jumped to my feet and stared at the man. He had longish blue hair and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. "How did you get those nasty bruises?" He looked more concern now._

 _"_ _Did you know I was out here?" I asked finally. Did people already knew I was in the hands of that monster? Was everyone really that cruel?_

 _"_ _No. I've been hiking for about a week now." He paused for a bit. I shyed away from him though. "Why are you crying?" He asked, just like Papa would've asked. Tears were rolling down my face now. I didn't remove my eyes from him now. He was the first person I've seen in god knows when that wasn't that demon._

 _"_ _How long have I been gone?" I asked him. My voice was trembling. Something in me told me that I could trust him. "I want my Mama and Papa." I was crying. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me. I knew he was sincere now. He let me cry on his shoulder. He was making soft soothing sounds as I cried. It didn't take long for me to calm down._

 _"_ _I have a son and daughter about your age." The man said. "I miss them dearly." He told me. Did I trust him because I somehow knew that he was a Papa? I looked up at him._

 _"_ _Why aren't you with them?" I asked him. "Did they not want you?"_

 _"_ _No, no." He chuckled a bit. "Nothing like that. There was a man that forced me to leave." He reasoned. I tilted my head though._

 _"_ _Didn't you try to fight for them?" He let out a deep breath_

 _"_ _Fighting for the would have done more harm than good. I just.. Didn't want to hurt them." He told. I smiled up at the old man._

 _"_ _You were just being a good parent. I'm sure they'll understand one day!" I told him. He looked_ _a bit happier now. He got quiet for a minute. He seemed to be thinking about something._

 _"_ _I want you to have something." He said. My eyes widened._

 _"_ _No, I can't take it—_

 _"_ _I insitit. I really want you to have it." He grabbed something out of his poket and forced it into my hand._

 _"_ _No! You don't understand! He'll just take it! And—_

 _"_ _Who will take it?" He asked. I opened my mouth to tell him._

 _"_ _ROSIE!" I froze at spot. Fear was back in me. I hid behind the man._

 _"_ _Don't let him get me!" I shouted desperately. The man looked alarmed. "He took me away from Mama and Papa!" Something inside the man seemed to snap but I continued shouting. "I don't like him! He hurts me and, and, and!" My mind was numb now and I couldn't think straight. I could heard bushes moving but I just continued hiding behind the man, shaking as if I was if I was one of the balls in a baby rattler._

 _"_ _Don't worry. I'll protect you." He said soothingly again. "Go ahead and run. I'll make sure he won't get you." I looked at him one last time. There was something in his eyes. Something that told me he was telling the truth. I clutched whatever he gave me in my hand. I nodded my head once before turning to leave. I was running again but something didn't feel right to me. When I knew they couldn't see me, I came to a stop. What did he give me anyways? I opened my hand. There was the prettiest little lock, I've ever seen. It was gold with four clear gems on it. Why would he give this to me? Wait a second… I didn't tell him thank you. I turned around and started running back. I had to tell him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell him. They were next to the creek._

 _The man in blue hair was fighting against the blonde haired demon. I gripped the lock in my hand. A total stranger helped me against a total stranger that kidnapped me. My eyes watered up. That blue haired man was my hope. He stood up for me, someone he only met a minute ago. I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine but he was helping me. I could feel something wet running down my face. For the first time since I've been kidnapped, I was feeling something that wasn't fear nor dread. I was feeling so many forgotten emotions it was hard to differentiate one from another. The demon was able to knock the blue haired man to the ground. All those emotions that I was feeling left and fear was back. The demon was coming towards me. The blue haired man jumped on the demon before he could get too close to me._

 _"_ _Run!" He yelled at me before he got elbowed to the face. He didn't have to tell me twice. I turned and ran. I ran till I got to the edge of the woods. I turned around and they were still fighting. I didn't know why, but I was smiling. They both noticed me and stopped fighting. I didn't understand it but I took my chance. I looked to the blue haired man._

 _"_ _Thank you." I mouthed before I turned and ran. I ran passed the creek I fell in the first time I escaped. I ran passed the tree where I was captured again and I kept going. I was finally free. One thing was for sure. I was never going to look back._

"And that's what happened." I told. Ikuto was hiding his face between my neck and my shoulder now. I need he wasn't asleep though. If Ikuto asked something, no matter how uninterested he looked, he always listened. He was weird like that. I looked up to the stars now. My throat was sore. I haven't talked like that in a long time. Actually… I've never talked for that long. Ikuto's grip tightened on me.

"Let's go home." I heard him whispered. I hummed in agreement. Ikuto gently placed me on the ground before grabbed my hand and leading the way to the house. He placed us at a slow pace. I didn't mind though. Ami probably wanted to dance to thriller since we haven't done so in forever. I wasn't looking forward to it. I just let my mind wonder off, letting Ikuto blindly lead me home. I've had a lot more ideas for my story now. I just had to find a way to piece it all together. Since the story was a lot different from reality, it was kind of difficult, even if I didn't change their appearance or names at all. Hmmm…

"Is that why you were nice to me?"

"Hm?" I asked, being pulled out of my thoughts. Ikuto was staring at me now. We stood in the middle of the side walk. No one was around since it was night time. People usually tend to stay on the main roads during this time. His eyes hardened.

"Is that why you were nice to me?" He repeated. I tilted my head at him.

"No. I just remembered how whenever you and Hotori were fighting." I told him. I thought I already told him this.?

"Are you lying to me?" He was demanding answers. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Yeah, because lying to you worked sooo well before." I said sarcastically. "I was being nice to you because you were different." I answered honestly. I made sure to look him in the eyes. "You were the first person that actually tried to get to know me without making any judgments. That's why I was nice to you… That and I wanted to know what kind of questions you'd come up with." I scratched the side of my face in embarrassment but I didn't move my gaze away from his. He pulled me forward, not like Hotori did. Ikuto was much more gentler. He hugged me, making sure my face was over his shoulder. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. Those feeling that I felt earlier came right back. I embraced the feelings this time.

"I was going to have a baby brother." I raised a brow at him. "Utau was off at some camp and I was home with our mom and step dad. Mom even let me pick the name for the kid… Yoru… Step dad came home one night… Something didn't go well in the office. Things happened… I was crying and he kept yelling at me to be quiet… That if I didn't shut up, something bad was going to happened. He pushed me aside before hitting mom one last time. He rushed out of the house. I called the ambulance… Mom lost Yoru on that day… I haven't really talked since." He told. I was close to crying again. This time it wasn't for my pain… It was for Ikuto's. He needed me to be strong though. A tear feel down now. He pulled back and stared at me in shock. I just pulled him back into the hug.

"Thank you." I felt him stiffened. "Thank you for talking to me." I knew that when he talked to me, it meant that he trusted me. He was hugging me again, as I cried his pains away. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	9. Chapter 9

I went to move out of the bed as softly as possible. Rima was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room and Ikuto was curled up like a cat in mine. I had to watch Ikuto though. My bladder might need to empty the systems at two in the morning but any movement I make in the bed, usually wakes Ikuto up. Something seems weird about him right now. Sadly enough, my bladder is not allowing me to think at the moment. I was able to get out of the bed without waking Ikuto up. Now I knew something was wrong but nature was making a call. I swiftly made it to the bathroom without waking anyone up. Something was diffidently off. Once my bladder was done emptying itself, my mind seemed to clear. Stupid Kukai and Utau for challenging me to a drinking contest, not alcohol but to see who could drink the most in ten minutes, now I've been using the bathroom all night, it seems. Wait a second… Ikuto never curls up. He sleeps like a relaxed cat not one desperate for warmth. Is Ikuto sick or something?

Once I was finished, I went back to the bed, not as careful this time. Rima was a heavy sleeper so I didn't have to worry about her. When I got to the bed, Ikuto still didn't wake up. Something was really wrong. His breaths seemed more labored than usual. He didn't seem at peace. My chest was getting very heavy as I frowned. I went back to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer that I had in the drawer. Wait. How do you make a sleeping person use a thermometer? Darn it. I put the thermometer back as went back to the bed. I tilted my head as I looked at Ikuto. He was sweating but it was almost as if he was shivering. I placed my hand in his forehead. I couldn't tell. I did have abnormal high body heat. Ikuto's was cold, which was why I didn't mind having him sleep in the bed. How was I suppose to tell if he's got a fever?

 _"_ _Mom, what are you doing?" I asked. Ami was laying in her bed, seeing as though she was redder than usual. I was just glad Mom was home. I didn't know what to do._

 _"_ _I'm seeing if Ami has a fever." She said gently. I tilted my head at her._

 _"_ _How are you going to do that? You don't have a thermometer." I asked. Mom giggled a bit._

 _"_ _By kissing her forehead." She told. I tilted my head a bit more. Mom's smile just spread. "The lips are sensitive to the heat. If the forehead feels warm on the lips, they usually have a fever." Mom explained._

My head was becoming light. Kis-kiss-kissing I-Iku-Ikuto? I shook my head. I couldn't get nervous now. Ikuto might be sick. This was one of my 'desires'. I wanted be able to take care of others. How could I do that if kissing someone's forehead to see if they were sick made me so nervous? I swallowed the lump in my throat. I got back in the bed so I was closer to Ikuto. When he didn't even twitch, I knew I was in the clear. I gently placed my lips on his forehead. It was hot. I wonder why I couldn't notice that kind of heat with my hand? Not the issue here. Ikuto is sick. I frowned at the conclusion. Ikuto was sick. This is not good. Why is this feeling in my stomach? I don't like this feeling…

Mama and Papa have to work today and I'm not going to leave Ikuto here by himself. What if his sickness gets worse? The feeling in my gut got worse. I shook my head to help ignore the feeling. I'll have to make some chicken noodle soup today. I will not bath him though. I'll wake him up so he can do that on his own. This is going to be a long day. Ikuto started shivering before moving closer to me. My frown just deepen. I'll have to find that stupid blanket with the heater in it… If I hadn't already thrown it out. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. My face was up close and personal with his chest. I could feel him hide his face within my hair. If his fever doesn't go down anytime soon, I'll have to call his… His parents haven't even call to see if he was ok within the months I've known Ikuto… His parents are horrible if they can't even check up on their own kid. Though, that means I have to beg my parents to pay for his hospital visit if it comes to that…

"Get better soon… Ikuto."

"You're talking in your sleep again, Amu." I nearly jumped in shock. I could hear Rima walking up to the bed.

"I talk in my sleep?" I asked.

"Sometimes… So you're awake?" She asked. I would've turned around to talk to her but Ikuto had a tight grip of my waist.

"Yeah. What are you doing up this early?" I heard her snort.

"It's six o'clock. I always wake up at this time. The question is, what are YOU doing up?" She interrogated. I smiled softly even though she couldn't see me.

"Two o'clock… I've been up since two o'clock." I said loud enough for her to hear. "That's when I found out Ikuto is sick." Rima was silent now. I didn't hear what she was thinking but I was still had that horrible feeling in my gut. I really don't like this feeling.

"What do you mean Ikuto is sick?" She asked.

"He had a fever."

"Oh…" She paused. I didn't like this conversation either. "I didn't think he would be the one to get sick." She stated. I had to agree with her. He might be lazy but the was just as healthy as Kukai. Yaya probably would've been the one to get sick first since all she eats is candy. This is weird. "Guess that means you're going to stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah.." I replied.

"You do realize that everyone else is going to assume that you two are having sex, right?" She wasn't teasing me like she usually would. She was seriously asking.

"I don't care." I told. I honestly didn't. For the first time I had friends. I wasn't going to let one of them suffer alone, even if was something like a fever. I heard Rima move around the room a bit. It wasn't long when I heard her leave the room. I looked up to Ikuto. Now that the lights were on, He was paler too, but his cheeks were red. I could hear my parents talking down stairs. They suddenly got quiet down there. Rima much be telling them what was going on. It wasn't long till I heard foot steps, I made to put some space between us and made sure I was turned around. Ikuto just snuggled up to my back. My parents just came on into my room. They looked somewhat shocked. Mama pushed through it though and came right to us. She squeezed her hand between my back and his forehead.

"His forehead is really hot." She told Papa. I pouted when I realized that they didn't believe what I told Rima. Papa came over his shock.

"If he's got a fever, that would explain why he's cuddling up to Amu like that." Papa stated. I looked at them in worry.

"What if he gets worse?" I asked them. They looked at me with surprise. I was confused on why they looked at me like that but I ignored it for now.

"I guess we would have to call his parents." Mama suggested.

"His parent's hasn't even checked on him once since I've meet him." I told them. There was a weird expression on their faces.

"We won't be able to take him to the hospital. We don't have insurance on him." Papa stated. The weight in my chest got heavier. I couldn't bare to look at my parents now. If we can't take him to the hospital, what were we to do? I'd eventually be able to pay the bills but… That would be a lot of painting I'd have to paint and sell for that to happen…

"He's changed you." I heard Mama mumble. I looked up to her again.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Good… In a good way." She had this weird smile on her face while her expression was as soft as her tone. This is awkward.

"We got to head to work now. Take good are of him." Papa told. I nodded my head once.

"Take care. Stay safe. Have fun." I said like I said every morning. They smiled at me before leaving the room.

"You're staying?"

I jumped in shock. Ikuto was talking into my back and it felt weird.

"Yeah… I have to make sure you get better." I told him. Ikuto just went silent. I wonder if he fell back asleep. I guess I could get started on the chicken noodle soup. As I was going to get up, Ikuto tighten his grip on me.

"Why…" He asked. Why was he asking these questions?

"Because… I care." I admitted. Ikuto didn't move for a while. "Ikuto… I need to go make you something to eat." I told him. He held me tighter now.

"I'm not hungry." He whispered.

"You won't get better if your body doesn't get the nutrients it needs to fight… whatever it is you have." I told him.

"Fix food later." He sounded like he was coming close to whining. I sighed before turning around while still in his grip.

"You're not going to let go, are you?" I asked. He shook his head, which was not pressed against my stomach. I brushing my fingers through his hair

"You are acting like a girl friend." He commented. I rolled my eyes at him. What ever makes him happy.

I was tearing apart the cooked chicken for the chicken noodle soup. Ikuto was upstairs, sleeping. Well, he better be. I have no idea what he was doing since I was down stairs and he is upstairs.

"We're home!"

The front door was open and I knew that shout anywhere.

"Don't yell you idiot! You're going to wake up Ikuto!"

Ikuto isn't going to be the only one with a headache today. The gang filled up in the kitchen and took their seats at the kitchen table. Rima pulled both, Utau's and Kukai's ears.

"If you both don't shut up, I'm going to kick both of you out of here." She threatened. Utau glared at her.

"You don't live here." Utau sassed.

"Technically she does. That I give her permission too. Ikuto needs to rest." I told firmly. I could partically hear the devil horns pop out of Rima's head.

"What have you and Ikuto been doing while we were at school?" I could already hear the tease coming up.

"Whenever he isn't half asleep, he teases me more so than normal." I pouted.

"Yaya really wants to hear Ikuto talk. Why doesn't Ikuto talk to anyone but Amu-chii?" Yaya was pouting now.

"We have to respect his wishes, Yaya. He'll talk to us when he wants to." Kairi clarified.

"He teases you more so than normal?" Nagi asked this time. "How so?" I swear he was worse than a girl sometimes. Scary match with Rima because they can both becomes demons at will.

"Most of it is how I act a lot like a girl friend. I think he's just a bit loopy from the sickness." I told vaguely. That seemed to satisfy them for now. I just hope Ikuto doesn't remember any of this when he get s healthy. His teasing would increase ten-fold if he does.

"If Ikuto-san's sickness gets any worse, will you all take him to the hospital? Kairi asked.

"We don't have the money to pay for the bills since we don't have insurance on Ikuto. His parents probably don't even care." I told. The air in the room was thick.

"Utau, your online videos practically made you rich. Why don't you just pay for his bill if it comes to that?" Rima asked. I can't put my hopes up in Utau. She had her own life to look out for. She had her own apartment and stuff.

"No." Utau replied. See, can't put my hopes in her. I put the tore up chicken back into the chicken broth along with the noodles. "Ikuto won't get any worse." She proclaimed with confidence. The heaviness in my chest was back. Was this what it was like to feel worry for someone else? If it is, I don't like it.

"I'm home!" Ami yelled, much more silently than Kukai. At least one of them has manners. I looked over at the clock. It's been about forty minutes since I changed Ikuto's rag.

"Nadesko, watch the food. I need to something really quick." I told before heading up stairs. It was almost as if it was hard to walk, with the heaviness of my chest and the numbness of my head. My mind was only this numb after the first Hotori raped me. If I could find the will to fight it then, then I can find the will to stand strong now. I took one more deep breath before walking into my room. Ikuto was laying on the bed, cover up with the blanket heater thingy. He better appreciate that thing. It took me forever to find it. I gathered up all my strength and walked up to Ikuto. It seemed as if he was still asleep. I bit my bottom lip as I pulled the rag off of his head. His eyes popped opened. So much for being asleep… "You should be sleeping." He just hummed before closing his eyes again. I rolled my eyes and put the rag in the old water.

"I don't understand you." He said I looked at him from the corners of my eyes.

"How so?" I asked.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Ikuto asked. It was as if my mind was shattered. He was looking at me in the corners of his eyes while all I could do was stare at him. Did I have feeling for him? "Why would you care for me if you didn't…" He mumbled before closing his eyes.

"Your brain is going to explode if you keep thinking." I teased. My heart beat was racing. I rigged the rag before placing it back on his forehead.

"Why are you smiling? Do you like seeing me like this?" He asked. He was just as curious as a cat.

"No… It's just… Get better Ikuto. It's no fun if your sick." I said before turning to the door.

"Give me a kiss good night." I laughed at this.

"Only in your dreams Ikuto." I teased. He pouted before finally closing his eyes.

"Fine, then I'll dream about it." I rolled my eyes at him as I waited for him to sleep. His chest soon went to a steady rhythum.

 _"_ _Do you have feelings for me?"_

I could hear him repeat in my mind. The feelings I had when I was around him, the worry I feel for him now…

"I do…" I finally turned and left the room before heading back down stairs. Hopefully, Rima hadn't disturbed Nagi too much. I don't want to redo the food all over again.

"Why is Amu-chii smiling?" Yaya asked.

"Hopefully my stupid brother finally kissed her." Utau stated. They continued talking as if I wasn't there as I went back to cooking. I can't believe it.

 _I have feelings for Ikuto…_


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto's fever hasn't went down at all and it's already been a week. Rima says I at to much like a wife or a mom but I just can't help it. Ikuto basically save my life. I don't have as many PTSD episodes and I'm no where near as depressed as I was when first showed up here. Ikuto was the one to chance all that in me. Now, Ikuto is sick and I haven't been helping him at all. Sure, his fever hasn't gotten up any but it hasn't went down either. I could hear my door open behind me, but I didn't turn around. Ikuto still seemed like he was suffering.

"You're still by his side, huh?" Rima teased. I didn't move though. I haven't for the past week.

"Girl, you have got to lighten up! I'm starting to become more worried about you more so than my idiotic brother!" Utau scolded. It didn't bother me though. Ikuto hasn't left my side no matter what happened, why on earth should I leave his? "Are you ignoring me so I will pay for the hospital bill?!" She accused. I shook my head softly.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" I said.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Nagi asked. I leaned forward, grabbed the rag off of his forehead and put it back in the cold water.

"How his fever hasn't changed… It's not getting any worse and it's not getting any better." I answered. I was starting to get a headache.

"Maybe it's because of what you're doing that it hasn't gotten any worse." Kairi suggested. Since it came from him, I knew he didn't mean it as to make me feel better.

"Kairi-kun is right! Amu-chii must be doing something right!" Yaya cheered. If one good thing has happened about Ikuto getting sick, it's that I got to work on the manga I wanted to work on. I shook my head. If that was true, he would've started showing signs of getting better. Nothing had changed. I ringed out the rag before putting it back on his forehead. Everyone stayed silent for a while.

"I brought your home work again." Kairi said as I heard him walk over to my desk. "Working on that project again?" I nodded my head. "When are you going to let us read it?" I shrugged.

"Don't know." I mumbled.

"Fine!" Utau yelled. I just placed my forehead to the edge of the bed. I hadn't gotten much sleep since Ikuto got sick. "I'll pay for the damn hospital bill!" I jumped and turned to her. All their eyes went to shock. I couldn't help but to smile. I ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked before rushing over to Ikuto. I unplugged the stupid blanket with the heater in it. Stupid thing took five hours to find. I packet it up anyways, just in case he needed it at the hospital. I went to move Ikuto unto my shoulders but Kukai and Nagi gently pushed me to the side before they both picked up Ikuto. I felt relief for the first time in weeks. Ikuto could finally get better! "I'll pay you back one day, Utau! I promise!" I swore before leading the boys out the room and to the drive way.

"Why don't we just call for an ambulance?" Kukai asked.

"It's twenty three hundred dollars to be transported by ambulance. They're not even as fast as having someone drive you there." I told. It was true. It has happened to me. I felt bad that Mama and Papa had to waste that much money after that. I got in the backseat of Utau's car, with Ikuto. Utau and Kukai got up front. I'm sure the rest were in Nagi's car. It wasn't long till we were on our way to the hospital. I covered Ikuto up with the heating blanket even though I couldn't plug it in. His head was placed in my lap. I didn't mind it though. I liked running my fingers through his hair. It was just like petting a cat. We were heading to the hospital, and that when it all hit me. _We are heading to the hospital. Ikuto is seriously sick._ A frown found it's was unto my face. I stared down at Ikuto. Then things just seemed to blur.

Nurses rushing to take care of Ikuto.

Them putting him on a gurney.

Them shouting stuff that were mumbled.

Racing Ikuto down the hallways.

A Nurse leading us to another room .

Chairs…

Sleep….

"When do you think she's going to wake up?"

"Don't know. I just hope it's soon though."

"Shut up." I mumbled. My head felt heavy as I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes. "What are you all still doing here?" I asked as I started to sit up straight.

"I don't see how you never get a bed head." Utau pouted. I rolled my eyes at her. I looked around the waiting room. Typical and normal. How boring… I looked back at the group.

"You usually wake up when someone walks into the room." Kairi stated. I was rubbing my forehead now.

"No sleep in about a week." I grumbled. I'm pretty sure I saw all of them cringe.

"What Amu-chii needs is some stress eating!" Yaya declared. "Yaya will take her!"

"I'll make sure Yaya doesn't over do it." Kairi stated. I looked over to Rima.

"We'll stay here till you get back." Rima stated. "Ikuto is right about one thing though. You act like a girl friend." I rolled my eyes at that. Nagi was snickering now.

"I think you mean a worried wife." Nagi told. The rest of them agreed. I groaned before laying back down. I need some more sleep.

"No, no Amu-chii! You have to get a proper meal!" Yaya scolded as she pulled me out of the chairs. I fell flat on my face but I didn't move.

"Are you all here for Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

My head flew up. A doctor was standing there with a clip board. His face was neutral… That wasn't good. I quickly stood up and stared the doctor in the eye.

"What's wrong with him?" My voice was strong. I couldn't let everyone know that I was breaking. The doctor gave me a weird look.

"Who are you to him?" He asked. I glared at him. He apparently got the hint and just couch the awkwardness away. "Well… Ikuto has—

"Just cut to the case." He glared at me now.

"He's in a coma. We have to make a special medicine for him but that'll be about a week. If he comes out of the coma is up to him. I do have to say though, this is the weirdest strand of flu I've ever seen." I started tuning him out. Of course Ikuto of all people would get the weirdest strand of flu in the history of mankind. Ikuto is the weirdest person in mankind. Even though I keep telling myself this, the weight in my chest just kept getting heavier. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at the person touching my shoulder. "He must be someone important to you if you took care of him to this point of exhaustion. Get some food and a good nights rest." The doctor said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I won't leave the hospital till Ikuto leaves." I told. "Where's his room?" I asked. He looked a bit shocked.

"Trust me, it's next to impossible to get a good night rest here."

"Trust me, I've slept in worser places. Where's his room?" His eyes only widen a bit more.

"Room 415 C. It's down the—

"I'll find it." I said as I walked out on them. I watched the numbers on the door to make sure I was heading the right way. My mind was still numb though. I really did need some sleep.

"Amu-chii!"

Yaya was yelling in a hospital. Great… I just kept walking though. I've never handled being told what to do by doctors too well. I felt someone grabbed my wrist before being pulled back. I looked over my shoulder. Yaya was pulling my arm and I could see Kairi waiting a bit ways ahead. I looked back in the direction of Ikuto's room. The others were already heading in that direction. I felt really bad. Either way, I was harming someone. If I stayed, I'd be worrying my friends. This way, I was harming myself. I rather be the one that's hurt instead of them. I let Yaya drag me away from Ikuto's room. I'll make it up to him later.

We walked into a place called 'Little Shrimp.' I guess this was a sea food restaurant. Ikuto would love it here if they had fish. I looked at the other people eating here, there was no fish that I saw of. There was a lot of foods people would normally make at home but these were a lot larger. My eyes widen in shock of the size of their hotdogs.

"Is that a foot long hotdog?" I asked. Yaya started laughing as Kairi nodded his head. "You should've brought Utau and Kukai. They would love it here." I stated.

"They have their own place like to go to. It's a Ramen shop not to far from here." Kairi told me. I nodded my head a few times. I still didn't understand their love for Ramen. We walked up to the cashier. They had a twenty four seven breakfast!

"I think I found my new favorite place besides the ice cream parlor." I mumbled.

"Yaya is happy that Amu-chii likes it here!" Yaya stated.

"They have breakfast _all day!_ Of course, I'm going to love it here!" I sassed. Yaya was laughing again but Kairi just rolled his eyes. "I want four pancakes with lots of strawberries and whip cream!" I ordered. The cashier laughed at me.

"Coming right up, We'll bring the food to you. Though I don't think you need the extra energy." She teased. I pouted before sulking my way to the table. I heard her laugh again. I guess as long as everyone else was happy, I can still stand strong. I wonder what Ikuto is dreaming about… Do you dream while in a coma? Hmmm….

"What are you thinking about?" Kairi asked. I just shrugged.

"Nothing too important." Kairi gave me the look that told me that he wasn't believing me.

"Yaya bets that Amu-chii was thinking about Ikuto!" I pouted.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked. They looked at me in shock.

"You admitted it…" Kairi gasped.

"Hey, I'm not that petty." I whined. Yaya just scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Kairi made his face expressionless. "Quick question..." They blinked their eyes at me a couple of times. "How did you two become such good friends?" I asked. No one in our group really knew their story. Both of their faces softened but they didn't look at each other. It was more like they were staring off into space as they remembered what happened.

"Yaya's older sister was also a victim of Hotori Mizuki… The one before Amu-chii… Dia was like a star. Dia could make anyone smile."

 _If you could be whatever you want, what would you be?_

 _Athletic, Artist, A good care giver, and I want to make people smile._

"Yaya loved being Dia's younger sister. Dia paid attention to me whenever Mama and Papa was busy with Jack, Yaya's younger brother. When Yaya found out that Dia died… Yaya wasn't Yaya. Yaya hated everyone. Yaya wanted to be the younger sister again. Yaya didn't want to be responsible. Yaya ran away one day. Yaya…. Yaya…" Yaya was shaking now. I didn't know any of this. I didn't like how Yaya was looking. She looked as if she could break at any moment.

"Let's just say that Yaya's childish personality attract the wrong crowd. I was studying the way of the sword back then and protected her." Kairi summed up. It was all I really needed. I brought a hand up to my fore hand and gestured an explosion while making the sound.

"Here's your food~." The waitress gave us our food. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything~." She said before heading to the other customers. I got more respect for them now. I took a bite of my food.

"Okay, first off. I'm insulted you haven't told me about this place before. Their food is amazing~!" They chuckled at me. "Second; you know you can come to me if you two need anything, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah…" Kairi admitted.

"Amu-chii is like an older sister to Yaya. Amu-chii reminds Yaya of Dia. Yaya already goes to Amu-chii if Yaya needs anything." Yaya admitted. I ouldn't help but to smile.

"Good. And one last thing." I paused, allowing myself to smirk. "When are you two getting together?" Their faces immediately turned red. Ooo~! This is going to be as much fun as teasing Rima about Nagi~!


	11. Chapter 11

He was still in that damn coma.

"Amu, sweetie, you need to come home. He'll still be here by tomorrow." Mama tried to reason. I shook my head. He's been in a coma for a week. I still haven't left his side, what makes her think I'll leave now? I held his hand in mine. For some reason, it made me feel a little better. Hopefully, it did the same for him.

"My little sparrow… I approve of him." Papa said. I turned and looked at him in shock. Mama and Ami were looking at him in the same way. Papa just approved a boy? Did we have to admit him into the hospital too? "He gave us back our sparrow. He didn't even leave your side after he learned the truth… I just… approve." He tried to reason. Mama was starting to cry as Ami was starting to look jealous. I just don't get it.

"Approve him for what?" I asked. They all turned to shock in less than point five seconds. If we were in an anime, they probably would've comically fallen over. They looked to each other nervously. Why were they scared to tell me? It's usually either perverted or about lo… Oh.

"Uuhhh… Here is Ikuto's things. Just in case he wakes up. Mama and Papa needs to take me to Yaya's place. Bye, Amu!" Ami pushed Mama and Papa out the door before I could ask anymore questions. I knew I was blushing though. I usually did when it had anything to do with Ikuto. I rolled my eyes at them before getting his stuff. They could never handle things too well. Ikuto's papers were out of his book bag and the things in the bag were a mess. Note-to-self; scold them later. I swear I was the adult in the family. What caught my attention though was the paper outside of the page. It looked like lyrics of some sort. I read the lyrics over. Did Ikuto write this? Well, it was comparing love to cats so it was possible. I shook my head. I started to tidy up his things. It was rude to look through it. Why the heck was I even reading it? He doesn't read the manga I was writing. Well… I'm pretty sure he hasn't because he hasn't teased me about it yet. Once his things was neatly put together, I placed them by his end table before getting back into my seat right next to his bed. I grabbed his hand like I did every time before.

 _"Give me a kiss goodnight."_

 _"Only in your dreams."_

I didn't know why but those words have been bugging me the entire week I've been here. I could be walking right back in here after going to the restroom or something and I could hear him say that as soon as I looked at him. I really didn't understand why my brain was doing this to me.

 _"Fine, I'll dream about it then."_

I giggled at that. I miss his stupid teasing. I missed the way he talked. The way he made sure everything was fine. The way he made sure I just didn't just clean the house all day. Making sure I hanged out with everyone. The way we always shared a lunch at school on the roof. Arguing over a name for the cat during lunch. Passing notes during class. Him asking the weirdest questions he'd could think of. Seeing him smirk even over the littlest of things. The look of determination in his eyes when he got into something. The way they seem to glimmer when we were talking. I just missed him being here with me. I just missed Ikuto. And the the sad thing is… he was laying right there in front of me.

"I miss you, Ikuto… Wake up please…" I begged. I brought his hand up to my face. "I miss you so much. I don't want to lose you." I was crying again. I left so alone without Ikuto here with me.

 _"Give me a kiss goodnight…"_

I stood up from the chair and leaned over Ikuto. He didn't stir any, not like I had hoped him too. I gently place my lips next to his.

"That's all you're getting till you wake up." I told him. I didn't move my head back at all. I just stared back at his closed eyes. I wonder what it would be like to be able to stare into his eyes..? I inwardly shook the thoughts away as I went to sit back down. "You know, when you wake up… You're going to have to play the violin for me." I told him. "You always carry the thing around and sometimes I wonder if you can even play it." I kept talking to him. I only rambled on to fill the silence. "I even wonder if you can hear me when you're sleeping like this." I laid my head on top of our hands on the bed. I face towards him though. The silence was really scaring me. It's been almost forever since he's been this silent. He wasn't even in a coma the first time. "It would be kind of weird but kind of cool I guess. If you have telepathy diffidently would be creepy. It would be nice to know if you were okay in there though." I closed my eyes. The hospital wasn't the best place to sleep but, it was better than that bunker. Since my parents left, I knew it was night time. Probably why I was so tired. I kind of miss stress eating with Yaya. I yawned softly. "Good Night Ikuto."

I snuggled in deeper into my pillow. I haven't been sleeping this well in what seemed like forever.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

My eyes popped open and saw Ikuto right in front of my face. His sapphire eyes wasn't too far away from mine. I could practically feel his breath on my face. I could see that he was amused by this. I glared at him.

"Great… Now my mind is playing games with me." I grumbled before turning around. I didn't want him to start acting like my dreams usually do. I probably wouldn't be able to handle it when I woke up to see him still in the hospital bed.

"You dream about me?" Ikuto asked. Wait a second… Ikuto was talking to me? I turned back to him. His eyes were open and he wasn't in a hospital gown. I finally looked around the room. We were in my room. I looked back over to Ikuto. So far, it was just like a dream all but… this Ikuto was talking instead of doing other… things.

"How I do I know this isn't a dream?" I asked him. I could see that he was close to smirking but all he did was raise a brow.

"What do we normal do in your dreams?" He asked. We were diffidently not doing what we do in my dreams.

"No I'm not dreaming." Why is he smirking? Am I blushing again? Wait… "You're awake?!" He busted out laughing. Ikuto was awake! I reached over to him and hugged him. "You're finally awake!" He hugged me back. My chest felt like it was swelling up. I can't believe he was actually awake! I couldn't even hold back the smile on my face.

"By the way, I do know how to play the violin." He stated. I froze in place. He heard that… Aaaaaa…..

"H-ho-how mu-much d-do yo-you re-remem-remember?" I asked. I still couldn't move in fear that he could read something off my face.

"Why? Did you do something to me while I was in a coma?" He teased. My face felt like it was on fire. I felt him pull back but I stayed in spot. I closed my eyes. I was honestly scared to see him right now. What would he think of me that I kiss him while he was asleep. That was really creeperish of me.

"I-I mi-might as we-well get dr-dress." I mumbled as I scooted back. I felt an arm around my waist before I was pulled towards Ikuto.

"You're not going anywhere. I haven't seen you in about two weeks now. I want you to stay." Ikuto said as he hid his face in my hair. I was frozen in spot again. I knew this wasn't helping my blush any. Why couldn't he just let me go so I could go calm down?

"Let me go! I probably stink! And—

"I don't care." I tried pushing myself away but his grip was too strong. I finally just gave up. Why was Ikuto being like this? "I remember hearing your dad approving of us…" Wait… If he remembers that then… HE REMEMBERS THAT I KISSED HIM! "I'm going to have to pay you back for that, you know." I swear my face was going to melt from the amount of heat that was coming off of my face right now.

"Fo-for w-wh-what?" I asked.

"Teasing me." He brought his forehead to mine. Even though there was a smirk on his face, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. All I could do was stare in his eyes. There was so many shades of blue in his eyes. I swear I could get lost in them forever and ever. "What's that look in your eyes?" He asked. I summoned all the courage I could.

"What look…?" I chickened out. I wasn't going to tell him that I was afraid that he'd use me. I wonder if he got lost in my eyes just like I did his. What did he see in my eyes. Was it fear or something else. He leaned forward and kiss me right where I kissed him.

"Then I can wait." He said as he pulled us back down on the bed. "That won't get you out of this though." He almost sounded desperate. I just scooted closer to him. I wonder what made him come to this conclusion. He was still cold, even under the comforter. Even though I was scared, there was no where else I wanted to be.


	12. Chapter 12

My mind kept replaying what Ikuto had said to me, even though it's been a week. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since then either. How was one suppose to sleep after someone looks at them like that? Ikuto had been sleeping on the couch down stairs and tries to avoid physical contact with me. I laid my head on my desk. I didn't understand why it hurt so bad though… I told my parents that I was going to be working on my project but my head wouldn't work right. My mind kept playing the kiss lips. I swear I could still feel them there now. I brought my hand up to the spot, as if it would keep the feeling there.

I wonder if I could use it in my story..? Would that stop my brain from over reacting like it is? I brought out another sheet of paper and started brain storming. It was worth a shot. I didn't want something cliché as a 'confession in the rain' or a 'confession at the school gates' or whatever. It has to be something unique but… Hmm… I looked over to the clock. It's eleven o'clock and it's dark out side. Well, as dark as it can get in the city. I wonder… Should I use the old bed cliché but… turn it more innocent? He did confess to me while in bed though. That didn't sound right at all. He kind of, sort of, confessed… He didn't actually confess but it didn't take no genius to figure it out.… Maybe he should be outside of the bed in the story? I started writing my ideas down. What would he say though? This Ikuto was more flirty and talkative and the real Ikuto… welll… Let's just say he isn't much on words.

 _Slide_

I heard the balcony door open, nearly scaring the daylights out of me. I turned to see Ikuto jumping down from the balcony with his violin case. I wasn't worried like the first few times he did it. He always landed on his feet. What is he doing this late at night? He usually likes taking a cat nap by now. Hmm… I placed the pencil down and started following Ikuto. Thank God for the tree next to the balcony. I was pretty good at climbing trees, so getting down from my balcony was no problem. I watched as Ikuto started walking down the streets. I made sure to stay almost a half a block away and not to stare at him the entire time. That would warn him that I was following him. I didn't want to get caught just quite yet. I learned a lot by stalking Ami to her friends house. I didn't want her to go through what I did.

Ikuto seemed to do what I normally do, use the alleys. It didn't take me long for me to realize where we were heading. I used this path a lot. We were heading straight for the park. Why on earth would he be heading to the park at eleven at night? I continued to follow him anyways. If I hadn't used this path all the time, I wouldn't be able to follow him. He seemed to almost blend into the dark and there was trash thrown everywhere. How did he know the route I took to the park? I always took a different route when he followed me. Was he stalking me when I was paying attention? I'm going to have to ask him later.

We passed the fountain and started down the path in the wooded area of the park. I snuck past some bushes and started following him while using the trees as coverage. I kind of felt like a spy doing all of this. Ikuto had his ways of making me feel like a kid. This time was no different. For some reason though, I feel like I'm excepting to get answers. Not about where Ikuto runs off to at night but… something deeper… I don't know. All I know is that it's weird.

He went on the stadium thingy that was usually vacant in the park. He always sat around here whenever we came. I should've figured that this was the place he'd be going to. That's when he started pulling out his violin. I was hiding behind a tree, facing away from him now, so he wouldn't notice me. I waited patiently. I couldn't really hear what he was doing from here. For the usually vacant stadium, it had quiet a few rows of chairs. Maybe I should've gotten closer… Music was starting to fill the air. My eyes widen. The melody sounded so… sad. Don't get me wrong, it sounded beautiful but… Did I cause Ikuto to feel like this? My chest tightened up in a different way then it did in the hospital. Tears were threatening to fall and I did nothing to stop them. Did I really hurt Ikuto? Was that why he's been so distant lately? My heart hurts. The more Ikuto played, the more it seemed like I hurt. If I knew Ikuto felt like this, I would've tried to make him happier… less heart broken. The song slowly came to an end but my tears wouldn't stop falling.

The second song was starting. At first I almost didn't hear it beause it was so soft. As it got louder, it wasn't that hard for me to fall in love with it. The song was slow and kind of high pitched but it was gorgeous. The words I read in the hospital were filling my mind. It would be pretty with his violin. I lowly sung the words to the music.

 _"_ _I Love you~…_

 _Just for now,_

 _I don't want to hear sad songs…"_

She song fit the music like a glove. I don't see why he hadn't shared this with Utau. She could make it extremely popular, very fast. Then again, songs were suppose to fit the singer's personality, I guess. This song didn't fit Utau.

 _"_ _I love you~…_

 _Escaping and escaping,_

 _I finally got to this room…"_

In another way, the lyrics spoke to me in a way. It was as if it was in my point of view but also his. It was kind of like the perfect blend of the both of us.

 _"_ _This isn't a love,_

 _Where I was forgiven for everything._

 _The two of us are like two abandon cats._

 _This room is like a box,_

 _Covered in fallen leaves…"_

It was also very much like Ikuto and me. It described us well. We were just like two abandon cats, stuck in a box covered in leaves. That was until we started making friends. Did I love Ikuto though? If I compared my feeling to the ones that girls talk about when they fell in love, I guess you can say that I was in love with him but… Wasn't love suppose to be different for everyone? How am I suppose to know what love is like?

The song was soon changing over to a different one. I guess I better head home since I knew what he did so late at night. I moved a step forward. My chest was starting to feel like it was full of water. I didn't want to go back without him… actually, I wanted to be the one that hears his music. I wanted to be the one that he could confine in with whatever came across his mind. I wanted to be the only person he'd ask those stupid questions too. I looked back over to Ikuto. He seemed so happy playing that violin. I wanted to be the only one that saw that look on his face. I turned back around. I didn't want to be without Ikuto… I silently slid down to sit down. My heart was humming so fast, I thought it was going to causing Ikuto to get out of rhythm. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them. I can't believe it… I have fallen for him. I couldn't help but to smile though. Is this what he felt for me?

"Yo."

I jumped in shock. I looked to my right and saw Ikuto standing there. I felt my face heat up. I wonder if he could see how bad I'm blushing in the dark.

"Are you stalking me?" He teased. I couldn't find it in myself to speak though. I literally just now figured out my feeling and then he decided to stop avoiding me. Do I act on my feelings? How am I suppose to act around him now? He's already told me how he felt about me… "You alright?" He asked. He sounded really worried. I nodded my head. He brought his hand up to my forehead. I couldn't help myself but to lean into his touch. "You know, it's hard to figure out if you have a fever or not." He mumbled to himself. He pulled his hand away.

"No." I managed to mumble as I grabbed him hand. His eyes widened at that action. "I like how rough you hands feel." I told. I pulled his hand up to my face. He pulled away.

"I can't, Amu." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "I can't touch you if…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew what he meant. I grabbed his hand again but this time, I entangled my fingers with his. He tried to pull away but I just tightened my grip on his hand. "Amu!" He scolded.

"Who said I didn't?" I asked him. I felt him freeze in my touch. I just closed my eyes though. "I don't understand it though… I always thought…No one would…" My mind was jumbled. All I knew was that I didn't want Ikuto to leave.

"Amu…" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You mean you..?" All I could do was nod my head. He was leaning towards me. "Does that mean I can..?" I was leaning towards him as well. Our lips grazed each other before he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him. There was uncertainty in his eyes. I closed my eyes again and filled in the gap. Our kiss was gentle, but there was a lot of emotion being showed. Ikuto pushed into the kiss, and I did too. I wanted him to know just how much I felt for him. I want him to know hoe much I wanted him in my life. How much I didn't want him to ever leave me. My lungs were calling for air as I pulled back. Our foreheads were touching as we were trying to catch our breaths.

"What did you mean when you told me you were scared?" I looked at him in the eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"That you'd eventually leave me…" I confessed.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" He asked. I almost came close to giggling.

"Papa would always get mad at Ami for bringing boys home to play video games with. He'd always shout that they would just leave her after they get what they wanted. At the time, I didn't believe him because he ran and locked himself in the bathroom. But… Watching you in that hospital bed in the coma… Not knowing if you'd ever wake up… I just…" Tears were racing down my face now. I brought my hands up to hide my face. I really didn't want Ikuto to see me like this. I felt Ikuto pull my wrist back before wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I'm going to kick your dad's ass." He stated flatly. I couldn't help but to smile at that. "I am not going to leave you." His voice was strong. "Even if I tried… I couldn't… every time I looked at you, it seemed as though you found a new way for me to fall for you even more." He whispered. Thanks to his pale skin, I could tell when his cheeks darkened from blush. I leaned forward and kiss him again. The tears were still streaming down my face but they were no longer because I was sad. Ikuto just makes so damn happy. Ikuto was the one to pull away this time. "There is something I want to show you…" His hand went into his pocket. I couldn't see what he pulled out. I didn't know rather to blame it on the dark or Ikuto's rather large hands. When he opened his hand, I couldn't hold back the gasp. There was a skeleton key that matched my lock perfectly. I pulled out my lock and placed it next to it. It was weird to see the two together but it also put me in a weird state of awe. "They're Tsukiyomi family heirlooms." I froze at this. Family Heirlooms? "They are suppose to be given to the first born and their spouse on their wedding day." What? "Dad gave me the key the day before he left…" Ikuto seemed to be zoning out.

"Sooo…. Your dad in his magically weird way approves?" I asked him. Ikuto chuckled before nodding his head. "There's just tow many coincidences… I'm starting to wonder if he and my parents planned this." Ikuto busted out laughing this time.

"I wouldn't be too surprised, knowing him and your mother." He replied. He had a point. I didn't know rather to be grateful or crept out about this… I started yawning. "Let's head home. It seems like we both hadn't gotten any sleep during the week." He stated before yawning himself. I had to yawn afterwards.

"Why are yawns contagious?" I asked as he grabbed my hand, leading me to the stadium. I saw him shrug and just left it there. Ikuto grabbed his violin, that apparently was already in the violin case before leading us towards home.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one asking questions?" He teased. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"As soon as you tell me how you figured you I was there." I reasoned.

"You were loud when you got out of the tree." He smirked. I pouted at that.

"Shut up. I haven't climbed a tree in a while." I whined. He chuckled without a care. I squeeze his hand. He didn't hesitate to squeeze back. My heart was swelling at that. It was good to know that Ikuto was there. You know, just there… Even when there was nothing to be scared about, he was there. I wanted to lay my head on his arm but that would just put me to sleep.

"I won't have noticed you otherwise. Is Hinamori Amu an experienced stalker?" He teased. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"What if I am?" I teased back. There was an annoyed look on his face.

"Just who have you been following?"

"Are you jealous?" I teased. Thanks to the street lights, I easily noticed the blush on his cheeks. I smirked at that. Time for some pay back. "What if I said I was stalking you?" His blush spread a bit. Victory is mine~!

"Oh really~. Just where have you been following me too?" He teased back.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I stuck my tongue out at him. We became silent as we walked up the driveway and to the side yard, where my balcony was. I was a little disappointed when I had to let go of Ikuto's hand to climb the tree. Ikuto just pulled himself up to the balcony with ease. Thankfully though, I was already in my pj's so all I did was walk over to the couch and laid there as Ikuto got ready for bed. I can't believe that Ikuto and I kissed tonight. I wonder if all of this is just a dream? Can't say I'd be happy about that. It would be just like any other day. Waking up to expectation to realize they were a lie. I don't think it's a dream this time. It would be a really long dream if it was. The bed was shifting, bringing me out of my thoughts. Seems like Ikuto already turned out the lights. It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Rima must be sleeping at her parents place for the night… I think. Too late to wonder that now. I stared at Ikuto for now. I was kind of worried since he had that smirk on his face and I'm sure I didn't do anything to amuse him this time. Then he lead over and kiss me again.

"Good night Amu-koi~!" Koi? My face was heating up and fast.

"G-goo-good ni-night I-Iku- Iktuo." I couldn't stop smiling though. Well, he finally got his kiss goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

I absolutely hate the mall.

Utau dragged Rima, Yaya, and me here almost two hours ago and I've already been separated by the group. People were _everywhere._ If I hadn't been planning their deaths for losing me, I'd be freaking out. Everyone around me were doing a good job of avoiding me as well. I am mad. They know I despise crowded areas. I'm going to kill Utau… Or just find a way to publically humiliate her. Either way is fine with me. My cell phone started ringing.

"What!" I snapped.

"Woah! Amu, what did we do?" I hear Nagi asked.

"Your all's girl friends lost me in the damn mall!" I could practically hear them blushing but at the moment I didn't give a rat's ass. Ikuto was snickering in the background. I knew that idiot had the stupid phone on speaker phone.

"Where are you at?" Kairi asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know! This is my first time here, genius!" People were giving me weird looks but I just flipped them off.

"Calm down. Scaring the hell out of people isn't going to help you." Kairi tried remaining calm as well. "Just read the nearest sign." I glared at the nearest sign.

"Spencer's"

"Go in it!" Kukai shouted. I heard a slapping noise in the back ground. "Ow! That hurt you ass!" Kukai yelled. "Amu! Get your boyfriend to stop hitting me!

"Ikuto! Stop hitting Kukai! Kukai! Stop acting like an idiot!" I scolded.

"Thank you Amu." Nagi sighed.

"I give Nagi the permission to hit the both of you." I stated. Nagi started laughing.

"Wait… Neither Amu or Ikuto denied it…" Kukai realized. The other end got silent. "Are you two?" Kukai asked.

"Ikuto is blushing! They're together!" Nagi declared. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you all call me for?" I growled. If these people keep pushing me, I'm going to chop off all their legs.

"The girls told us to tell you that they'd be waiting for you in the food section." Kairi said.

"Why didn't they just call me?!"

"Ikuto was the only one with your number."

"That's a lie straight from hell! The girls stole my phone the other day just to get my number!" I yelled. I could see many security officers watching me but I didn't care. Who leaves a friend stranded in the middle of the mall ON THEIR FIRST TRIP HERE?! They know I hate crowds!

"Why are you freaking out like this? The mall ain't that bad." Nagi asked. I was laughing like a maniac now.

"Oh cuz guess what?!" made my voice high pitched to make an obvious sarcasm. "I was kidnapped from the middle of the crowd." I growl this time. People were stopping to stare at me. "What are you staring at?!" I threatened. The swiftly looked away before walking away as fast as they could. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Do you want us to come get you?" Kukai was immediately worried.

"I want out of here!" I pulled the phone away. "UTAU, RIMA, AND YAYA! GET OVER HERE TO SPENCER'S RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!" I screamed loud enough to where I swear the entire mall heard me. The security guards were moving towards me now. At least I'd get away from the crowd.

"We need to ask you to leave, ma'am. You're scaring everyone." One of them asked.

"You know, that would be fabulous if…" I was acting sweet. "I knew how to get out of here!" I was throwing a fit again. A couple of them sighed at this.

"Where did you park? We'll escort you out." One of them offered. I smirked at this.

"The nearest exit will be most appreciated." I said. I brought the phone back up to my ear. "I've got it handled now." I told the boys before hanging up. I know, rude, buuuttt I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE! I continued smirking as one of the guards was showing me out of this place. I really don't see what the girls and Nagi see in this place. The people were becoming less and less. I was starting to get suspious when we were heading to an employees only. This was a lot longer than I thought it was. I got my phone out and quickly texted Ikuto telling him to keep the others quiet right before I called him. I stuck the phone back into my pocket.

"I've brought her, just liked you asked." The security guard said. I looked around him. I groaned loudly. I wasn't going to show them I was terrified. Though I think my shaking legs said enough.

"Great… It's the alley idiots and Hotori. What a lovely combination." I remarked sarcastically. One of the alley boys was chuckling.

"Look guys, her legs are shaking." He told. Everyone looked to my legs. True to his words, they were shaking but I just glared at him.

"Where's my money?" The security guard asked. Well, look at that. I failed to get to kicked out of the mall. This dude was a fake. I still fell like I failed. Hotori just smirked at him.

"Right here. Riau." One of the alley idiots pulled out a knife. The security guard stiffened.

"Not only did you have to turn out like Mizuki put now you're willing to turn one of those idiots into a murderer? Because you can't give the man his money? Dude, that's just shallow." I remarked. They all looked at me on shock. "Too bad the five of you aren't as scary as Mizuki. Otherwise, you wouldn't have to pull out a knife." Fake courage equals allowing the boys know what was happening.

"Shut up bitch! You're scared of us! You're entire body is shaking like a leaf!" One of the other alley idiots taunted. I rolled my eyes at him. I had to keep up the façade. The boys needed to know what to tell the police later. Riau, I think his name was, ran up to the security guard and stabbed him in the gut. He screamed out in pain. All I could do was watch with wide eyes. He left the knife in the gut as the security guard fell to the ground.

"Get her!" Hotori yelled. They all ran towards me and my fear kicked in. I elbowed the first one in the neck followed by a round house kick to the second. The third one was able to grab my collar. He brought me close to his face.

"Think your tough, huh?" He taunted. I drew my head back and head butted him as hard as I could. He immediately let go and fell to the ground. The other two was up on their feet again. All of them looked mad. They were coming at me again. This is when I thank every anime I've watched and every manga I've read that had a action scene in it. I didn't know where these moves were coming from and I didn't give a crap. I needed out of here. I kicked the last one out before I was pushed down from behind. Who ever it was, was able to pin my down and put a rag over my mouth and nose. I tried my best to wiggle myself free. I was screaming behind the cloth, in hopes the boys could hear that I was in trouble. Whomever was behind me pulled my head back a bit.

"You're finally mine, Hinamori Amu."

Hotori?! Hotori was the one behind me!? My head was becoming fuzzy. Why was it so hard to stay awake? Was I really that low on oxygen already? My vision was going black.

 _Ikuto…_

I knew I was losing consciousness and fast. But something was different about this kidnapping.

 _Ikuto…_

I didn't want to be away from Ikuto.

 _Ikuto…_

Amu wasn't talking. My mind was racing. Kukai and the others were staring at me weirdly. I dropped the hand recorder from the phone after I heard the beep. It just seemed like she just entered into my life and she was gone again. I felt like I was numb.

"Ikuto. What's going on? Is everything alright?" Nagi asked. I looked at them and their eyes seemed to have widened. I re-winded the recorder before pushing play. Even Kairi couldn't stay emotionless. They were like brothers to her…

"We've got to let the girls know." Nagi said. He looked mad though. Scratch that, all of them looked mad. I just couldn't believe it. First that stupid fever got bad enough to send me into a coma for a week and then not even a week after I could finally call her mine, she's gone again. Damnit! Why is it that these kind of things have to happen to her!

"I'll drive." Kairi stated. None of us argued as we followed him to the car. He was probably the best choice to drive anyways. He might be the youngest out of all of us but he could keep him emotions in check better.

 _"_ _This is all going to be your fault if you don't shut the hell up!" Step day yelled in my face as he pulled my hair back. Tears were falling from my eyes but it was hard to stop sobbing. I didn't want Mom or Yoru to get hurt because of me. "Didn't you not hear me? I. Said. Shut. Up." He whispered in my hear. I was scared. Was he going to hurt me too? Was he going to hurt Mom again? Did he hurt Yoru? He pushed me down to the floor, making everything go black for a second. "I'm heading out." He said before the door was shut. I looked over to Mommy. There was blood on the floor but I didn't see a scratch or anything on her._

 _"_ _Yoru! My baby!" Mom started crying. I raced over to the phone._

I shook my head, wiping away those thoughts. I wasn't going to lose Amu too… I just couldn't. There was a new weight on my shoulder, literally. I looked to my side. Kukai's hand was firmly placed on my shoulder as there was a different look in his eyes than what I normally saw. I saw understanding and sympathy. My eyebrows furrowed together. I didn't understand why he was giving me that look. Sure, Amu's been kidnapped but she was my girlfriend. She was just their sister but Amu was mine. This felt a whole lot worse than a lost of a sibling. The car finally came to a stop. None of us wasted any time getting out of the car. There was security officers walking up to us.

"Were you the ones that called about a kidnapping?" One of them asked. We called them? Nagi nodded him head.

"The proof is right here." Kairi said as he handed the man the recording.

"The police are waiting to you inside." He said.

"We need to tell our friends about what happened. They came here with Amu before Amu got lost and…" Kukai stated. The security officers nodded in understanding.

"Alright. If you can give us a description of them, we'll bring them to you." I started zoning them out from there. I didn't know much about kidnapping so I really didn't know the process of finding them. I'm sure they're all doing their jobs but… I felt as useful as when Mom and I lost Yoru. Things started going through without actually sticking to my memory.

Kairi and Nagi were talking to the detectives.

Kukai was describing the girls to the security officers.

That was all that did stay to memory. I couldn't tell you when we got here, where we were at, how many people. It just felt so empty without Amu here…

"Ikuto! What's going on? Why did they lock up the mall?" Utau shout as the girls ran over here. I could somewhat here Kukai telling the security guard that the girls found us. I waited for the girls to get over here. I faintly noticed the boys walking over here. "Ikuto!" Utau was sounding scared. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Amu has been kidnapped."


	14. Chapter 14

We had just came back from the police station. I was completely tired. They had the recording but that was a good thing. I wouldn't be able to find it within myself to keep it. I already had that constant reminder in the back of my mind that I had failed to protect her. I didn't need that dumb thing to help with that. I walked up to the room that we shared with Rima. I almost could see Amu at her desk again. I just sluggishly moved over to the bed and laid down. I knew the others were behind me. This was kind of like our sanctuary, even if Amu wasn't here.

"Ikuto…" Nagi started. I didn't answer him though. Amu was the only one that made me feel safe. That it was alright to talk again. That if I did talk, something bad wasn't going to happen. We knew that Hotori would do something stupid eventually but nothing like this.

"What are those books" Yaya asked. I looked at her and saw that she pointed to the books on the only bookshelf in the room. None of the books had names on them. I always found it weird that Amu would put her gag manga in her end table then have nameless books on her book shelf. I shrugged. I really didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to sleep. That would be impossible though since Amu wasn't here. I saw Utau walking over to the book shelf and grabbing a book.

"It's in a different language." She said. Amu wrote books? Yaya was over there in a minute.

"Vietnamese… Amu-chii wrote her dairies in Vietnamese…" Yaya was talking to herself but I couldn't help but to freeze. All those books were Amu's previous dairies?

"I remember now…" Nagi gasped. Everyone turned towards him. "Some kid at our old school stole her dairy and read it out loud at an assembly. That's when everyone started calling her slut." Nagi explained.

"Amu-chii has a phobia of people?" Yaya asked. "Then how come she could hang out with Ikuto and Rima-chii?" She was asking. Yaya looked up at us with determination in her eyes. "Yaya will decipher Amu-chii!"

"Actually, if Hotori was following in his dad's footsteps, he might actually use the place that his dad used. Or finds a place that resembles it. I'll look in the earlier diaries. She might have mentioned something about it in them. I'll need your help with the rest of them Yaya." Kairi explained. They both immediately went to work. I didn't know those two that well but, I was glad that they were willing to help Amu like they were.

"I remember Amu saying once that the woods protected her from him sometimes." Kukai stated. "So it has to be a place in the woods, right?" I stared at him in shock. When did he become so smart? "Don't give me that look, Ikuto!" Kukai pouted. Nope, he was still the same Kukai. I laid my head back down. Oddly enough, I knew the Hotori's the best. They were business partners with my stepdad before they found out about Mizuki. Utau spent most of her time in singing classes and summer camps. She probably wouldn't know too much about them.

"Guys, you need to hear this…" Kairi said loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Yaya was standing next to him, tears were running down her face. That was enough to make me sit up. "If killing myself didn't mean he would win, I probably would've done so already. Every time they called me slut, I can remember the times he entered me… Why couldn't they just have read the entire passage before judging me like that? Can't they see that they're hurting me? I can't look at them now without shaking. They scare me. Why does everyone have to hurt me? Why can't someone just be there for me? I know that the weirdo with all the paper and the weird name said to write in a dairy since I won't talk to anyone about this but… So far.. It's only hurt me. Maybe I should just quit writing… But… A dairy is the only one that won't judge me. I see the looks my parents make… I can't tell Ami about these things. I'm suppose to be there for her. She can't even walk yet. I don't want her judging me too…" Kairi stopped. My chest hurt… Everything hurt… Amu didn't deserve this.

"Why did you stop?" Rima asked. I could hear how broken she was about it.

"Most the rest of it seemed to have gotten wet somehow. Everything is smeared." Kairi told.

"She must have been crying when she wrote it… What does the next one say?" Nagi asked. Kairi shrugged.

"Everything after this is in Vietnamese. I need to start analyzing the ones before this one. Kairi turned around and pulled the very first one out. When he opened it, there was a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked this time. Kairi seemed to start skipping pages.

"These are all drawings… Amu was a good artist. It's like being there at the scene." Kairi commented.

"We'll take it to my place and tape it up. They aren't bond to the book so they should be alright." Utau stated.

"Good idea, it'll be better for everyone to seem them that way." Nagi complement. Kukai had this weird look on his face. "What's wrong, Kukai?" Nagi asked.

"Something just isn't right bout this." He said.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked.

"When was that passage wrote?" Kukai asked. Kairi went back to the book and quickly found the page.

"If I'm right, only six months after she started school again. Why?" Kairi asked.

"Shouldn't she still be… you know…" He took a deep breath. "My older brothers had this girlfriend that was raped once when she was younger. He always complained on how much she complained on how she was different from everyone after the incident. How damaged she was. Wouldn't Amu also feel the same way? Not trying to fit in like other girls but, trying to look normal?" Kukai clarified. Kairi quickly started going through the older books.

"I believe that was the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Rima stated. I had to agree with her. Utau was snickering while Kukai pouted.

"Weird…" I heard Kairi mumble. I stood up and grabbed the book out of Kairi's hand. The very first page held only one sentence.

I'll move on…For him.

Under the sentence was a drawing of her lock. I knew what she meant by this. I grab the key in my pocket.

 _Thank you Dad._

I gave the book back to Kairi before walking over to the bed again.

"Do you know what it means?" Kairi question. I nodded my head once at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Utau asked. Kairi was telling them. I haven't heard Yaya speak for a while now. She's usually the loudest one out of all of us. She was sitting on the ground in front of the book shelf reading. She had this weird look on her face. I'm guessing that Amu's Vietnamese wasn't that well in the beginning. I stood up again and grabbed some unused paper and a pencil before handing it to Yaya.

"Thanks. Amu-chii's sucked at this. I wonder how Amu-chii ever improved." Yaya stated. I smirked at that. I will tease her about this later.

"Ikuto. What does that sentence mean?" Utau was in my face now. I grabbed the key and held it to my face. Her eyes widen.

"You mean… Dad…?" She must have seen the picture. I nodded my head once. "Dad saved her?" I nodded my head again. Her face slowly formed a smile before she started laughing. I raised a brow at her now. "It's like nothing ever changed! Hotori is the bad guy in her life and the Tsukiyomi are still the good guys!" She was laughing. She did have a point. History had always found a way to repeat itself. I just never imagined it would be anything like this.

* * *

"Boss, are you sure you know what you're doing?" One of the lackeys asked Hotori. Hotori just stared at me.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." Hotori talked as if he was experienced at this. I wasn't too worried about it. "Now get out of here… Amu and I need to talk for a bit." The lackey just nodded before head out of the room. There was no one else but me and him

"Are the guards really necessary?" I asked. He just stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to me. The fake smile was already on his face.

"Stop comparing me to him." He demanded. "I'm not like him." I snorted at that.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked with fake curiosity. This dude was an idiot. He and his father were a lot a like.

"Well, I don't like chaining people up. I think it's not as fun that way." He was standing in front of me now. He kept his eyes locked on mine as something made it's way on my neck. A burning sensation flew through my body making me shaking. I couldn't stop myself from screaming from the pain. When the sensation stop, I fell to the ground. It was as if all the energy left my body. "That's what happens if you try anything funny." He stated before heading out the door himself. I growled at him. Damn him… Damn him to hell.


	15. Chapter 15

We were heading to the police station, giving them the information that we found, mainly the pictures and our theories. They might kick out but at this moment, we were about to take matters into our hands. Amu has been gone for about a week now. I haven't been able to sleep a bit during the week. From the looks on everyone else's face, they didn't get much either. We walked through the station door. Everyone was looking at us real quick before getting back to work. The people in cuffs gave us weird looks. I just ignored them though. Kairi lead us to the detective over the case. She was working on some papers on the desk. Was it case related?

"Detective, There is some information that we thought we ought to share with you." Kairi said She looked up for her desk and looked at all of us. Kairi gave her one of Amu's dairies. "This is one of Amu's dairies from when a therapist told her to write in journals after the first abduction. A few pages into it, she mentions that Hotori always wanted to try and use electricity on her. Hotori has always been a daddy's boy since he didn't get to hang out with his dad too often." Kairi told. The detective sighed before fully facing us.

"Listen kids… I really hate to break this to you but—

"She isn't dead." Kairi interrupted her. "He couldn't stab the security guard. He made it harder on himself to escape by using the three street rats to his advantage. If he couldn't harm the security guard, I doubt that he killed Amu."

"We don't even know if Hotori was originally the one wanting Amu or if Hotori was just sent just to capture her. I know, you kids are smart. You'd make great detectives in the future but learn this now. Less than four percent of abducted kids survive the first twenty four hours. She's already betted those odds one time. It'll be a miracle if she beats them a second time." She got straight to the point. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and a number flashed across my screen. I snarled at the phone. I waved to the detective and point to the phone. "Someone tag that phone call!" She shouted "And shut the hell up! A child could be at steak now!" Everyone in the building, even the criminals shutted up. She nodded her head once, allowing me to answer. I made sure to put the phone on speaker.

"Hn?"

"Aaa. Tsukiyomi~. Nice of you to finally answer." I didn't like the tone in his voice. "Since I know you don't speak I'll do the talking." He had that superiority tone in his voice. I refrained from rolling my eyes. There was this buzzing noise.

"Kyaa!"

My eyes widened. That was Amu.

"I just love the sounds of her screams, don't you Tsukiyomi?" He asked. There was a silence over the phone. "Oh, Is she not worth your breath? Is that why you don't talk?" He taunted. I wanted to kill him. I could hear laughter in the back ground.

"Me? A waste of his breath?" Amu asked before laughing again. "He's probably afraid to breath he could probably smell how you smell like a wet goat through the phone!" She yelled at him. The buzzing noise was back. "Kyaaaa!"

"I don't smell like a wet goat!" He shouted in defiance.

"Maybe if there was water around here, you could actually smell the difference!" The buzzing was back. "Kyaaa!" The sreams were longer now. "Stop electrocuting me!" Amu was giving us hints.

"Why are you always defending him! He can't even speak over the damn phone for you and yet you still defend him!" Hotori was mad. If she kept doing this, she was going to be in deep trouble.

"Because… It takes more than having a dick between your legs to make you a man. He's diffidently more of a man than you and your daddy-dearest is combined. Scratch that… He's more of a man that you two could ever dream of." The line went silent for a while.

"Tsukiyomi. You better say goodbye to her while you still have the chance." Hotori said. I looked over to the man tagging the phone. He signaled for me to keep it going. I took one deep breath. I started humming the song I played in the park. I knew she knew the words to it. I heard her secretly practicing it.

"Got it." Amu said. "Oh, and one more thing. Get better cuffs." She stated.

"How the hell?! Someone get her!" There was a bunch of crashes and thuds in the background. "Now I see how keep escaping with him." I heard him mumbled. I looked over to the other detective. He had the universal sign for 'Okay' in the air. "Did you tell her to do this?" He demanded for an answer. I hummed a no. I wasn't that stupid. That was clearly Amu's thing.

"Got her boss!" Someone shouted. "WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING ALREADY?!" the man was obviously losing his temper.

"NO! I'll never stop fighting! As long as I have someone waiting for me at home, I'll never stop fighting! Ikuto, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi are waiting for me along with my family! I'll never stop fighting for them! I don't care what you do to me!" She was fighting… For us? Shouldn't she be fighting for herself. Hotori hung up the phone. Something in my gut told me that something bad was going to happen.

"Find places that has electricity but no water access! It has to be secluded, that girl has a strong set of lungs!" The woman was demanding. People were scrambling around, trying to find answers. Kairi was thinking as usual. Something else was bugging me in the back of my mind. I just couldn't figure out what.

"We've found Nine areas that fit that description!" The detective rushed over there and started looking at the computer screen.

"Is one of the a goat farm or has anything to do with goats?" Kairi asked. The technician started typing some keys. She shook her head.

"The Hotori were going to start a goat farm for a fashion thing the lady had in mind a few years back but they couldn't do it because the water for the creek had arsenic in it. It's in the next town over actually." I told. Everyone was looking at me in shock. "It smells like hell there but they did manage to put the electric in it. Make the map a bit bigger." I told her. The detective was still in shock. The technician still did what I said. "There. That area right there." I pointed to it.

"Check it out." The detective commanded. "I didn't know you could talk."

"We've just heard him speak for the first time when he was telling us that Amu got captured. The second time was to tell us we were going to get her back. This was the third time." Kukai stated. "It's still weird. But he only speaks if it involves Amu." The detective smiled Then her face formed a frown.

"Then why didn't you speak to her when he had her on the phone?" She asked.

"There was a rule Amu told me that she learned when she was with the first Hotori… If you want to live longer, never do what the sadistic freak wants. Fight. They find more pleasure in challenges. They'll want to keep you around longer." I've done enough talking for today. The detective had this confused look on her face.

"I thought it was to never show fear and do what they say. That's what they taught us to do." She commented. I just shrugged. I was just telling her what Amu told me. "Maybe the Hotori are just a different type of sadist.

"It fits all the criteria!" The technician yelled.

"I need a swat team there ASAP! You kids stay here." She commanded.

"Hell no!" We all said in sync.

"You heard her. She's fighting for _us._ " Utau stated.

"We at least should be there for when you get her out of that hell hole." Rima finished for her. It was kind of scary seeing them work together like this. The detective glared at them but they gave her one that would send her to her grave. She looked over to me.

"I can cause a pretty good distraction." I gave her. "He's bond to have a lot of guards there." My throat was starting to hurt. She stared at me for a bit before sighing.

"Fine, but you are taking your own cars." She stated. I smirked before heading on out to Utau's car.

* * *

I watched as Hotori paced the room. I pulled on the chain on my neck. I feel like a dog. First he had to put a shock collar on my neck and then he had to chain me up like a mutt. This. Is. Fabulous… Hotori quickly turned to me with anger.

"Stop making all that racket! I'm trying to think!" He shouted. I knew I already pushed him past his point so I did as I was told. That when he smirked. "So you're finally starting to listen to me." For get it, I rather be electrocuted that to let his ego grow.

"Maybe I'd listen better if you gave me something to wear besides one of your shirts." I was serious that was literally ALL that I was wearing. A smirk was still on his face. I knew that look all to well. He got aroused by what I said or he just had a perverted thought. There's one thing that I can't complain about…

"Any ideas on what else you'd want to wear, Amu?" He at least uses my own name. I knew what he was implying. That idiot was horny. His hands reached down to his pants. He was going to force himself on me, no matter what I'd say now. He as just like the spitting image of his father. With every step he took, I took one back. I didn't want him to touch me. It made me feel like I was betraying Ikuto, even though I didn't want this in the first place. The smirk on his face told me that he was going to a lot more than he usually did. It was just like being back in hell. Then he suddenly stopped and his eyes seemed to shrink. "What the hell is he doing here?!" I heard him whisper. I couldn't help but to feel relief when he turned around and stormed out. Wait… I hear it… It was a violin…

 _Ikuto!_

I was grinning like a love struck idiot. I was a love struck idiot. He actually came for me! Wait… They're going to try and kill him… I listened more carefully to the violin. I had to keep my promises to Ikuto.

 _"_ _I love you_

 _Just for now_

 _I don't want to hear a sad song_

 _I love you_

 _Escaping and escaping_

 _I finally got to this room_

 _This isn't a love_ _where I was forgiven for everything_

 _The two of us are like abandon cats_

 _This room is like an empty box covered in leaves_

 _So you, with a crying voice like a kitten's…_

 _Wooooooooooh~!_

 _On this creaking bed, instead of holding gently_

 _If we can hold each other tightly_

 _And then we'll close our eyes again_

 _With a sad song, for this love_

 _Not to fade~…"_

Pause

 _"_ _I love you_

 _The two of us who are too young_

 _There's an untouchable secret to our love_

 _I Love you_

 _I can't arrive at that in my life right now_

 _That love that piles up and lives on as one_

 _Were only seeing a dream and being hurt_

 _Hearing 'I love you' over and over_

 _You can't go on without this love_

 _Woooooh~!_

 _On this creaking bed, instead of holding gently_

 _If we can hold each other tightly_

 _And then we'll close our eyes again_

 _With a sad song, for this love_

 _Not to fade~…"_ The music started slowing down.

 _"_ _And then we'll close our eyes again_

 _With a sad song, for this love_

 _Not to fade~…"_

I stopped singing but Ikuto was still playing. It wasn't long till he came to a stop. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of cops standing in the room staring at me. I didn't see none of my friends on here. I frowned at them before pulling at my chains again. I wanted to see Ikuto. I saw one the police men bring out this large tool thingy and cut the chain with it. I turned and ran. I ran out of the room. I ran away from the police. I past the idiots who held me up that were now the ones that were cuffed. The door was blocked so I just jumped through the open window.

"Someone get her!" I heard one of the police yell. I just hopped into the ambulance and shut the doors. The medical person was still in here nad he was staring at me in shock.

"Please tell me you got some spare clothes I can wear, right?" I asked. There was no way I wanted any of them to see me like this. He blinked a couple of times before he busted out laughing. I waited patiently for him to stop. "Come on~. This shirt smells like wet dog!" Okay, I wasn't so patient. He was laughing even harder. "It's not funny!"

 _Slam!_

Someone pulled me by the back of my shirt, hard enough to bring me off my feet. My eyes widen, waiting for me to hit something. I felt something wrap around my waist before falling onto something soft but hard.

"Amu…"

I knew this voice. A smile found it's way unto my chest.

"Ikuto!" I screamed into his shirt as I hugged him back. "You idiot. I smell like I just went through a land fill." He chuckled.

"I'll take my chances." He said. I rolled my eyes before I giggled. Oh, how I loved this man.


	16. Chapter 16

Rima and Utau was arguing in my room. Usually this is a normal thing but… They were arguing what kind of clothes I should bring to Utau's house. She's been bugging me for the past three weeks to come over for a slumber party. Now, Rima and Utau are basically forcing me to go, while Yaya was looking through the clothes in my closet while singing a song about candy. Ikuto hadn't been happy when Utau said he couldn't come. Something about it being a girls only thing and me needing some girl time after what had happened. I'm about ready to beat the crap out of the three of them already. If I didn't know what girls did at slumber parties, I would've done been packed. Right now, I'm about to magically stuff everything from my closet into that damned suit case. My bed room door slammed open loud enough to get everyone's attention. Thank God.

"I'll pack her suitcase! Just shut up! I can't hear my video game!" Ami shouted before storming over to my closet.

"Why don't you come with us?" Yaya asked. Ami just shrugged as she started picking my clothes. I still don't feel safe with Ami picking my clothes.

"I have Karaoke." Utau teased. Ami froze.

"I'll get ready after I have Amu situated." She said robotically. I knew she was just trying not to get overly excited. I saw Utau smirk nonetheless.

"What do we do at these things again?" I asked.

"Talk about boys, watch movies, gossip a bit, pillow fights." Rima was listing

"Meaning you're going to force me about what happened with Hotori, what I feel about Ikuto, only to be reward with watching a movie when I'd rather be sleeping." I stated.

"Yeop~!" Yaya replied, popping the 'p'.

"If Ikuto can't get me to watch a movie, what makes you think that you can?"

"We'll just play karaoke instead of watching a movie." Ami replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't sing." Ami turned and glared at me. "Don't give me that look. If you pack _that_ make up kit. I'll think about it." Ami's eyes widen before she started grinning.

"Consider it done."

"And we do things my way." I told Utau. She raised a brow at me.

"That would be~?" She asked. I looked over to the balcony, where I knew that the boys were spying.

"We walk around in out lingerie~." I teased as she and Rima walked silently over to the balcony. "We'll talk about how much we love the boys. What we fantasize about doing to them." Utau and Rima was looking over the balcony now.

"Just what do you think you idiots are doing?!" Utau yelled. This was going to be an extremely long night.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I heard faintly. I looked over to the girls. They were still yelling at the boys over the balcony. I snuck over to the door and met Ikuto outside.

"Let me guess, the boys are forcing you to spy on us?" I asked. He groaned in response. That was a yeop. "I know how you feel." I sympathized. I didn't want to go to the slumber party anyways. "Please tell me you all are going to bust it, right?" Being stuck there with the girls just seemed like a nightmare, even though I knew this was their way of apologizing for losing me at the mall. I blame Ikuto for my insecurities on this one. He nodded his head once. I felt myself relax. Thank God. "What did you want?" I asked as I leaned against Ikuto. I felt him stiffen before wrapping an arm around me. I've always felt so safe in his arms. What were we anyways? I heard the door knob turning, making me turn to look at the door. Ikuto dropped his arms.

"What is Amu-chii doing with Ikuto?" Yaya asked.

"Talking." I replied. It wasn't a lie. There was a sad look on Yaya's face. I raised a brow at her.

"Amu-chii really doesn't want to hang out with us…" Yaya mumbled. I hummed slightly.

"I don't see why you all want to sit around in our underwear just to talk about boys. I also don't see why you all want me to sing." I stated. Yaya looked at me weird.

"Yaya thought Amu-chii would use it as an opportunity to tease Utau-chii and Rima-chii..?" Yaya stated. It sounded more like a question towards the end of it though. I raised a finger to my lips, telling her to keep it a secret.

"Nahh. It wouldn't be as fun if the boys weren't there." I said. Yaya just smiled.

"You mean like you did with Kairi-kun and Yaya." Yaya was almost back to her original self. She couldn't stop the blush from rushing to her face though. I smirked at her. "Yaya as to admit, Yaya would rather be in her pj's as well." I smiled at that.

"You wear whatever you want to wear. I'll deal with Rima and Utau." I promised. Yaya went to her old self again.

"Oki doki~! Yaya will go back to help Ami-chii pack!" Yaya yelled before heading back into my room. I rolled my eyes before turning back around to face Ikuto. There was a weird look in his eyes. I raised a brow at him. He leaned over to my own height, bringing his lips to my ear.

"No one is allowed to see you in you underwear but me." He said. A shiver went up my spine as his breath touched my ear. There was a lump back in my throat and I found myself not being able to speak, so I just nodded my head. There was a smirk on his face right before he turned to walk away…

* * *

"Yaya doesn't want to walk around in her panties!" Yaya yelled. The other three girls were glaring at me and her.

"I agree with Yaya. Face it, we've been doing this for the past twenty minutes. Do you really think you can make us change our minds now?" I asked them. Ami seemed to be the only one that reasoned with me since she was the only one to drop her glare. First, they had to sing for about four hours straight and then they wanted to strip.

"You refuse to sing and now your refusing this!" Utau was yelling in frustration.

"Amu is just probably insecure about her body." Rima pestered. I knew her game and I wasn't going to play it.

"What's there to be ashamed of?!" Utau sassed. She reached over and pulled up my shirt before I even had time to flinch. "Look at her!" I noticed their shocked faces. Apparently Utau did too and looked at my stomach.

"How on earth did you do that?" Rima demanded answers.

"Got into a fight with a coyote." I answered simply as I forced my shirt back down. They all had this weird look on their faces. I took a deep breath. "Okay, during one of my _many_ escapes, I kind of ran into a coyote that was eating. It looked like it as starving. It saw me before I could run away. We fought. I managed to get away with just that wound. End of story." I explained. Ami face palmed and I knew why. They were taking this differently then I did. "I like it though." I said tracing the scar under my shirt. This time Rima face palmed.

"Amu?" Utau started.

"Hm?"

"You're crazy."

"All the best people are." I smirked at her. It was her turn to face palm. "Which means, me and Yaya don't have to wear just our underwear." Yaya started cheering. I looked past all them and saw her book self. "Ooooh~! Manga~!" I walked over to the bookshelf. There was gag manga, shonen, a lot of romances… There was one in here that wasn't a manga though and it was too thin to be a novel. I grabbed it.

Humpty Dumpty

On the cover, an egg dressed in a suit was falling off a stone wall, with horses and men trying to catch him. I wonder, if humpty dumpty ever hatched, what would come out?

Wait a second…

 _Hatched…_

"That's it!" I stood up and raced out of the house. I know how my mange should go! It's all falling together perfectly! I ran up to my bed room and to the desk. This was going to be fun~!

* * *

It's done! It's finally done!

The delivery man was suppose to be coming soon. He was going to take my story to the other side of Japan to a major publishing company. They were interested in my work. I didn't know how they heard about it but… Oh well~! I could feel people staring at me but I didn't care. My pink hair usually brought a lot of attention so I was kind of used to it by now.

"Hinamori Amu!" I heard Rima yell right as the delivery man showed up. I gave her a signal to wait a minute. The delivery man quickly grabbed the box and let me sign the necessary papers before I turned to face Rima. I wasn't all that shocked to see Ikuto standing there too. They both look irritated. I smiled at them.

"You've isolated yourself since the slumber party, Amu. And that was two weeks ago! What the hell were you thinking?!" Rima was scolding. I couldn't remove the smile on my face. I stuck my tongue out at them and walked into the house. I was humming a song I remember Ami singing from time to time but I just couldn't remember the words. Oh well, it had a good beat and that was good enough for me.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled this time. I turned to look at him. He was standing in the kitchen entry way glaring at me. "You can't just shut everyone out like that!" He scolded. I just blinked at him a few times. "They all think your suffering from what that idiot done to you!"

"Hahahahaha~!" They thought that, that moron could scar me? That was funny. The first Hotori did a whole lot worse that the second. I could feel people staring at me but I was still in a a very good mood. When I could finally calm down, I noticed the others were in the kitchen too. "You all do realize that you all saved me before he could actually _do_ anything, right?" I asked them. There was slight shock on their faces. "The first Hotori was torturing me with electrocution too so I was kind of used to it. The worse thing that the second Hotori did was put me in that stupid shirt." I told them.

"I don't believe you." Utau stated.

"Yaya is confused."

"I have to agree with Yaya." Kukai said

"Guys, we need to let Amu explain." Kairi reasoned.

"Explain what?" I asked.

"How you could move on so quickly." Nagi said. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Don't be so ignorant. The detective told me how much you all tried finding me. She even told me that without your all's help, that would've have found me. I have friends that was willing to follow me to hell and they're all standing in this room." I looked at all of them. Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Nagi, Rima, and Ikuto. My eyes stayed a bit longer on Ikuto though. "That's why I could move on so quickly."

"Then why hide in your room for two weeks?" Utau demanded answers.

"I finished my project." I grinned at them. They all looked confused.

"What project?" Kukai asked.

"You all will see in a few weeks."

"Why don't you tell us now?" Kairi asked. I smirked at them.

"Why spoil the surprise? Besides, once you all find out, you all are going to kick my ass." I said before searching through the cabinets. My stomach growled loud enough to make Kukai and Yaya laugh. I'm starving~!

* * *

"That's not how it goes!"

"Like I need your advice!"

I leaned unto Ikuto's shoulder. We've been taking it slow for almost a month now. I didn't mind it at all. I wanted to spend as much time with Ikuto anyways. He was glaring at the too girls that were arguing over comedy. Yaya and Kukai even had the balls enough to bring popcorn like this was a movie. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the scene. It was so typical of us but I wouldn't have it any other way.

 _Ring Ring_

I smiled when I realized it was my phone. I looked at the Caller I.D.. It was the publishing company, I've been expecting a call from them. I stood up and walked out of the room. I knew they quieted down but I didn't want to ruin the surprise for them.

"Hello, This is Hinamori Amu speaking." I answered.

"This is the executor of the Skywards publishing company. I am hear to tell you that our company would be honored to publish your works. I'm amazed you already had the entire series written." He told. It took everything in me not to squeal in like a fangirl.

"Thank you so much, sir!"

"We do have one question about your book…" He said.

"Shoot." He couhed a couple of times.

"What will be the title of this series?" I looked back to the living room. I could tell they were all eavesdropping on me. I just smirked.

"Shugo Chara."


End file.
